Just Another Camp Halfblood Story
by nightowl1312
Summary: When Callie's mom dies in a fire created by this dirt faced lady, she sets off to Camp-Halfblood with her twin brother. When a couple of unexpected twists and turns occur, Callie is faced with the biggest decision of her life. Will she risk her life to save her friends or will she sit back and watch the world as we know it disappears?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the dirt lady (Gaea) or the boy at the end (you'll find out who that is later ;)). Those are all characters of Rick Riordan's! I also don't own the last name of Solace (hint hint). Other than that, everything else is mine! Enjoy!**

Chapter One

The name's Callie Solace and I don't really know where to begin. My "social awkwardness" as my mother called it (I refer to it as my "social outcastness") started WAY before middle school. Even before preschool. I guess I've been a social outcast since I was born. It was my destiny. Or so I thought. My tenth grade year was the strangest year of my life, and that's saying something since my whole life has been pretty strange. Any ways, my story starts now.

If you had just meet me, you would think I was a normal fourteen year old girl with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes, a good sense of humor, and who could shoot a crumpled paper into a garbage can from the end of a football field. Okay, that last one is totally abnormal. Sorry about that. Anyways, I'm anything BUT normal. Even more abnormal than the most abnormal person you know. The only thing I really excel at is gym, and nobody's going to like you just because you can shoot from the free throw line backwards and make it. Most of the time, I'm being picked on, trying to stay out of sight, doodling on anything, or humming a song. I have no friends. I think it is better that way. My life has taught me that you can't trust anyone.

Before I was born, my dad left my mom. He told her it was for the best that he left, as he tended to get into lots of trouble. My mom, a not very widely known country singer, was left to care for her new daughter without anybody else. Life just went downhill from there I guess. I've been attacked by unordinary sized thugs (steroids was the best bet for their size), man-eating snakes (maybe a science experiment gone wrong?), and abusive teachers who sometimes had four heads (I had been convinced that I was dreaming). My poor mother, all on her own, is caring for her troublesome daughter who has not only ADD but ADHD as well. See? My life is worse than you thought.

It started as a normal afternoon. Not caring about my homework, I had gone outside to play basketball. I had been shooting around for a while before I heard a scream; a very familiar scream that came from inside my house. With my basketball under my arm, I ran inside the house to find the kitchen on fire. "Get out Callie!" my mother screamed. "Go to the neighbor's house!" "There's no way I'm leaving you!" I yelled through the smoke and fire. Then it happened. "You can't save her." A voice hissed. I looked left, right, and behind me before the voice said, "Look down stupid demigod." I did and gasped in shock. A woman's face made of earth no less, talking to me with her eyes closed and a sleepy look on her face. "Look lady." I said. "I'm not sure what a demigod is and I'm definitely not a demigod. Now stop the fire!" She chuckled softly and said one simple word, "No." Her face disappeared just before the kitchen exploded. Yes, the dirt lady made the kitchen explode. I ran out of the house and turned to look at the burning house, but the fire had stopped. Why did it stop? Simple; it had nothing else to burn. The whole house was in ashes. So was my mother's body. She was gone and I didn't do anything about it.

I fell on to the dirt road, crying. Tears streamed down my ashy cheeks, making paths where the water had touched them. Suddenly, a strong hand placed itself on my shoulder. The arm it was attached to went around me and the body knelt down beside me. "It'll all be okay Callie." A voice said. "I'm here." I looked to my right. A boy, about my age (16), with tan skin, blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair looked at me. "I don't even know you." I whispered. "Who are you?" The boy looked at me, quizzically. "You don't know your own brother?" My hands flew to my neck, where I kept my most prized possession, my golden locket. It was shaped like a heart, but a gorgeous sun was carved in the middle. With my hands shaking, I opened the locket. On one side was a picture of my mother. The other side held a picture of me and my twin brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp-Halfblood, Will Solace, or any of the gods or goddesses. Other than that, all the characters are mine! Enjoy! :) **

Chapter 2

"Will?" I said, my voice shocked. "That's my name," Will said "and rescuing you is my game. I'm here to take you to camp. You can meet our other family there." I nodded. "Take me there." Will put his fingers in his mouth and let out an ear piercing whistle, one that could call a horse so well, my country mother would be proud. A gorgeous white Pegasus soared through the sky and landed in front of Will and me. He mounted the Pegasus and I climbed on after him. We soared through the sky. I've never really been a fan of heights, but flying on a Pegasus is totally different. It's much faster than a plane and you can feel the clouds going by and hair whipping in the wind. I filled Will in on all my life, from each monster attack, each bully, to each "friend" I had had.

When I was finished with my life story, literally, we had landed at camp. From the outside, it just liked like a hill, but on the inside it was completely insane. A huge lake, Pegasus stables, a volcano climbing wall, volleyball courts, tons of cabins, and a huge portion of woods. "Well, I've got stuff to do, so I'll just get Sam to show you around. See you!" Will said, gesturing to a tall girl brown haired girl with green eyes. She was at least 5'9" and literally towered over the shorter girl she was talking to. I watched as Will interrupted their argument and gesture towards me. The taller girl, who I assumed to be Sam, nodded, shot a glare at the other girl, who stormed off with tears in her eyes. Sam walked over and casually said, "So your Callie huh. Will's sister." I smiled and said, "Yep! That's me! You must be Sam." The girl laughed. "Yes. You won't forget my name. I'm the tallest girl at camp!" We broke down laughing and I knew instantly that we would be good friends. "I'm a daughter of Athena," Sam said. "I've got brains, skill, and athletic-ness all in one package! Forget the tour of the camp! I'll introduce you to everyone you need to know and introduce you to the hot basketball players!" We laughed again as Sam led me over to the basketball courts. She gestured to a couple of guys, the notable ones I guess (I've never really cared what guys thought of me and I've never liked one), and said their names.

"The blonde one is Trey, son of Zeus. He's pretty quiet and we've all been trying to make him laugh, but it doesn't work. The tallest one with the brown buzz cut is Matthew, son of Apollo, so he's your half- brother." That's when I cut her off. "Hold up! I haven't been claimed yet! We don't know that!" I said. Sam laughed and said, "Will's your twin! Of course you'll have the same parent!" I forced a laugh and said, "Duh! That was a total blonde moment!" Inside my head though a small voice whispered, _we'll see_, but Sam had already moved on.

Trey, I thought. That name sounded familiar. "Can I talk to him?" I asked. Sam looked a little shocked but said, "Sure. Why though? You didn't want to talk to any other guy." I shrugged. Sam was about to call his name when a light bulb went on inside my head. "Wait!" I told Sam. "Can you call Matt instead of Trey?" Sam nodded, in what seemed to be approval. "Good choice. Matt's way hotter in my opinion." I wanted desperately to say, "That's not why!" but while this thought had been going through my head, Matt had already arrived at where we were sitting. "What's up Sam? Oh, new girl! Nice to meet you! I'm Matt and you're…" he trailed off, indicating that I should say my name. "Callie Solace," I said, "Will's twin." Matt nodded in approval. "He's a good guy. Not as good as me though." A brown eyed wink was cast my way, causing me to laugh. "I'm sure you are." I said sarcastically. "As long as I'm completely Goth and have black spikey hair!" The three of us broke down laughing. When I finally caught my breath, I went along with what I was originally going to do. "Could you act like I just said something really offensive and now we're having a verbal wrestling match? Please?" I said. "WHAT!" Matt roared. "THAT WAS COMPLETLEY IRRATIONAL AND INCONSIDERATE OF YOU!" I yelled back. We were completely aware that the basketball had stopped dribbling and all eyes were on us. "I WAS IRRATIONAL? IT WAS YOU!" Matt responded, winking. "IT WAS COMPLETLEY IRRATIONAL! IT WAS AS IRRATIONAL AS THE SQUARE ROOT OF PI!" I yelled back. There was complete silence. In the silence, a miracle happened. An old familiar laugh rang across the court.

Trey was laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Will, Chiron, any of the gods and goddesses, or Camp Halfblood. Those are Rick Riordan's! Anyways, I'm trying to post at least one chapter a day to force me to write so that's how it'll be. NO EXCEPTIONS! Anywho, ENJOY! **

**o(^_^o) (o^_^o) (o^_^)o**

* * *

Chapter 3

The uncomfortable silence turned to a shocked silence. The shocked silence quickly turned to cheers and I was being hugged by literally everyone. Then, Trey appeared. There was silence again. Then, Trey spoke. "Hey old friend," He said. "Hey W.F.P.A. (We flunked Pre-Algebra) buddy. Great to have you back!" I exclaimed. We laughed. "Want to join?" he said, gesturing to the basketball court. "Sorry dude. I can't. I've got places to go, people to meet, a cabin to settle into and more half-bloods to greet!" I rhymed. Trey shrugged with a, "Your loss" expression and turned away to go play basketball.

Sam had mysteriously disappeared, so I wandered around camp aimlessly. Somehow, I arrived at the steps of the Big House. A centaur (half man, half horse if you didn't know) stood on the porch, clearly waiting for me. "Greetings Callie," he said. "I'm Chiron. Please, come inside." Chiron's expression was friendly, but his tone was sort of hard, but knowing I had no choice, I followed him inside. Inside the Big House were a couple of notable things; a ping pong table, a mounted leopards head, a Pac-Man arcade game, and grapevines. Chiron gestured to a sofa and said, "Please. Have a seat." I sat, duh. You don't want to mess with man-ponies. "This may take a while," Chiron said. "Let me start out by saying that I was impressed that you made Trey laugh. He's been in a real slump; missing his family and his old life. Of course he's made friends, but this was hard on him." I nodded and tears filled my eyes. "Stop it." I thought to myself. "Nothing of your old life's left, remember? Your mother's dead." I quickly blinked the tears out of my eyes as Chiron continued. "I have a theory about you Callie. Sit tight. It's very confusing."

"You and Will are the third pair of twins Apollo has fathered. Only one set was a boy and a girl. It was rumored that she shot with a golden bow, modeled after Artemis' and could summon a golden deer, Kerynitian hind. She was constantly hunted by monsters and was brutally killed by a clan of Cyclopes. This was thousands of years ago. You could be blessed completely differently or not at all." Chiron explained. "How do you figure this?" I questioned. This was insane! He thought I was blessed? Chiron began to talk again. "It is simply this that has led me on to this hunch; Artemis and Apollo were twins, just like you and Will. Will could represent Apollo and you could represent Artemis. Of course, I could be wrong, but just ask Annabeth and Percy. I am almost never wrong." "Well, when do we find this all out?" I asked. "It'll be most likely tonight at the campfire." Chiron said. "Well….um…thanks I guess. Bye." And with that, I stood up and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Mitchell, Will or any gods or goddess! Peace out girl scouts!**

Chapter 4

It was about an hour later. In one hour I had sung acapella songs with the whole Apollo Cabin, showed them how fast I could play violin (80th notes!), shot a bulls eye (WHOOP WHOOP), and showered. You could say I was busy. I would have to agree.

Anyways, I'm not really one who likes to be called up on stage, but of course Chiron had to call me up. "We have a new camper." Chiron announced, like it wasn't obvious enough. "Her name is Callie. She is a daughter of…" The glowing silver light around me cut Chiron off. I floated up into the air, and in a flash of silver light, something happened. My outfit completely changed (take a look at this cgi/set?id=78822117) and not only this, but a large golden bow (an EXACT replica of Artemis') materialized in my hand along with a silver crown thingy that you wore around your head with a blue moon in the middle.

I guess everyone else must've been in shock too because Chiron's words ran loud and clear. "I'm pleased to welcome Callie, daughter of Artemis; goddess of the moon, maidens, girls, disease, pain, sudden death, and childbearing." Then, Hades broke loose. People were yelling things like, "But Artemis is a maiden!" "UNFAIR!" "Does this mean she can't date anyone?" (that was Mitchel. Matchmaker Mitchel) and Trey yelled, "Will you be on my team for capture the flag?" (Which is like _Will you marry me_ to an Ares girl). Chiron banged his hoof. Once it had quieted down he announced, "We have a theory. If you'd like to know what it is, it will be posted on the bulletin board by breakfast. Remember, capture the flag is tomorrow!"

The campers started filling out to bed and Matt, Trey, Sam, Will, and a tall dark haired boy with green eyes and (his girlfriend?) a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes came up to me. "WOW!" Sam exclaimed. "You were right when you said 'We don't know that'! That's amazing!" There were nods all around. "I guess you won't be staying in our cabin then," Will said. He looked disappointed. I hugged him. "It'll be okay Will. I'm a responsible 16 year old." We all laughed. I turned to the guy and the girl. "I don't think I know either of you." I said. "I'm Percy." The boy said. "I'm Annabeth. Pleased to meet you. Trey's told us all about you." The girl said, her eyes sparkling from laughter. Trey blushed and said, "Well I thought they'd better be informed. I want you on our capture the flag team! Plus, I've known you forever and you do SO many embarrassing things that I just couldn't help myself!" We laughed, again. "That's why I'm here." Percy said. "Our cabin got the flag last time, and we'd like you to join us. We have the Apollo, Athena, Zeus, Hephaestus, and obviously Poseidon cabins." I didn't have to think about it. "I'm in!" I exclaimed.

A few minutes later, we all headed back to our cabins, me to Cabin 8, Artemis'. It was then I realized just how alone I was. _I bet Percy and Trey feel the same way_, I thought. As I reached the silver glowing door, I found a note taped to it.

_Callie,_

_I know you're going to be tired, but I wanted to know if you wanted to follow the Apollo cabins schedule. If you don't want to, both Trey and Percy said you're welcome to join them. If you do, meet us after breakfast in the sword-fighting arena._

_Love, Will_

There was no way I was joining Trey. Trey made it seem like we were more than just friends, and I did not want to be more than mega best friends with him. No way. Percy seemed pretty cool and it seemed like we had a lot in common, but I thought if I was going to refuse both my best guy friend and my twin to go with Percy, that would seem pretty strange. The easy decision was Will. I stumbled into my bedroom, changed into an old shirt and some shorts (Heck, who need special pajamas!), climbed into bed, and fell asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Will, Drew, or any gods or goddess.**

**Thanks for reviewing this guys! 91 views for my first story is pretty darn good!**

Chapter 5

I woke up in a forest. Okay, correction. I woke up in my cabin which looked like a forest. From as far as I could tell, the bunk beds were literally carved from trees and made to look like them too, the ceiling was always designed to show the night sky (The moon changed with the different phases), and the room changed with the seasons (or at least I hoped because right now I was not looking forward to sleeping in a steaming hot forest). The chest which held my clothes (an Aphrodite child named Riley left some for me) was designed to look like a rock and the inside was lined with golden (was that deer?) fur. There were all sorts of animals roaming throughout the room. I guess they were here for me to shoot if I got bored, and a strange moon-shaped button on the wall. "I'll figure out what that does latter," I muttered to myself. I changed into a normal camp outfit I guess ( camp_halfblood_outfit/set?id=78913412 and how did Riley know my size and style? This girl was good!) and headed out the door.

I walked to the outdoor mess hall. I scanned the tables, and sure enough, I found the hot pink Aphrodite table with its make-up clad, over-accessorized girls and good-looking guys. "Hey," I said casually. "Is there a Riley?" An Asian girl snorted. "Yeah, Garbage Girl is over there. By the way, I'm Drew. If you need any make-up tips—," Drew was cut off by a brown eyed, dark haired girl who said, "I'm Riley, the counselor for these Barbie's." I stifled a giggle and managed to say, "I just wanted to thank you for the clothes. They fit and look great." Riley smiled. "Chiron wanted me to give you that bracelet. It's a gift from Artemis. It'll morph into any weapon you can think of and use properly. That was actually your bow last night." I had been wondering were that went. It was pretty darn cool. "That's cool. Can it morph into a Drew strangler? Because I'm pretty sure I could use that properly." Riley smiled and said, "I'd prefer if you didn't allow it to morph into that. Anyways, see you around!" I smiled and headed to my silver table where I ate a strawberry Greek yogurt and drank a strawberry fruit smoothie and headed to the sword-fighting arena.

The Apollo cabin had just gotten there and Wills smile was hard to hide. He said something along the lines of, "Partner up and work," or something. He walked over to me and said, "Glad you could make it." I smiled. "I know. I'm a very popular person," I joked. "I see Chiron's given you the bracelet. Well, let's see what sword it produces for you." Will announced. "You mean it produces different things for different people?" I asked. Will shrugged. "That's what Chiron told me." I shrugged as well. _Give me the sword that was meant for me_, I thought. Suddenly, two bronze leaf shaped swords appeared in each hand. The one in my right hand had a round, hollow bottom. The sword in my left had a ball at the end. ON an impulse, I connected the ends of the two. _Click_. The two swords fit together like puzzle pieces. I now held a double bladed sword in my right hand. Will was standing awestruck, jaw on the ground (That's a metaphor. His jaw wasn't literally on the ground.). "You have twin blades! They connect no less! That's amazing!" I laughed." It'll be even better if I don't skewer myself!" Will shook his head. "I don't know how to teach you how to use these. I'll get one of the Ares guys. They'll know."

Will ran off and after a few minutes he returned with a buff guy with a red military buzz cut and a freckle face. Just looking at him reminded me of how the popular kids used to tease the ginger kids at school by saying, "Gingers have no soul." I had a pretty good feeling that if I said that to this guy, they would be the last words I would ever say. "This is Blake." Will said. "He's the only Ares guy who knows how to use these, so…. Have fun I guess!" Will jogged off to help some of the younger campers. I watched as Blake drew his swords which were in sheaths that were crossed against his back. "I'm just going to teach you a couple basic moves that will help you not get killed tonight," Blake said. "I'd appreciate not getting killed," I said. "I'd still like to be in one piece Saturday morning." Blake didn't even smile. Gosh, he needed a humor class more than I needed a math tutor.

We began with some simple defensive moves. The first couple times Blake go through my defenses, but soon, they were impenetrable. The attack moves we worked on were fairly simple and I caught hold of those pretty fast. By the time we were done, I could tell Blake was impressed. "Have you ever used any other weapon before?" He asked. "You're a natural at this." I shook my head and glanced over to my shoulder to see that the Apollo cabin was already heading towards canoeing. I said a hasty goodbye and ran off to join my half-siblings.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm looking for some new characters. They won't be major characters, but they will be mentioned. I will be picking at least four. They won't be mentioned until later on, but they will be mentioned. Also, I LOVE hearing other peoples ideas! The descriptions need to include:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Gender:**

**Hair and Eye Colors: **

**Personality:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Life History (Just a quick summary!):**

**That's all! Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything in the PJO series, sadly. :( I do however own the characters **

**I have created! Yeah! :) **

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in an eternity! I've been super busy with school but now that it's summer you should be seeing much more of this story!**

* * *

Bad idea number one: doing canoeing. Bad idea number two: putting Matt and I in the same canoe. As Matt rowed across the lake (I had given up on rowing as soon as I had done one stroke in the water), I stood at the tip if the canoe with my arms stretched apart and wind flowing through my hair. Doing what you might ask? Why I was acting like Pocahontas and singing "Just Around the River bend". We got not only strange looks from the rest of the Apollo cabin, but from bystanders such as the Aphrodite cabin (who I'm positive were a. talking about how muscular Matt was or b. trying to decide which weirdo to pair me up with).

The rest of the day was pretty normal. I'm not the fastest girl out there (the nymphs left me in the dust) and I might not be the most artsy (my clay bowel somehow turned out like a blob), but I had other talents. For instance, Archery was a breeze. I was shooting at least four arrows by the end of the forty-five minute class, so even Chiron was impressed (and that's saying something! He's been training heroes for centuries!). I was pretty agile I guess; I managed to climb up the lava spewing earthquake making rock wall without getting burned or injured. We figured out that I was pretty flexible (and a klutz) too after I slipped and managed to do a full split.

After a nice dinner came the most competitive thing at Camp-Halfblood; capture the flag. We suited up in armor (Matt helped me put it on; I was horrible at it!) and headed over to where Annabeth was going over the plan. "Callie," she said, just as Matt, Trey and I had arrived. "You're playing offense. Do you think you could climb through the trees to steal the flag?" I nodded, but thousands of thoughts were running through my tiny brain. What if I fell? What if I got trapped or worse, killed? Why was I being entrusted with the most important job and what if I failed it? Annabeth smiled like she knew what was going through my head. "Don't worry. Jordan, you can follow her on the ground. Just don't get spotted." I didn't know who the heck Jordan was, but I was happy to have a more experienced demigod trailing me.

Just moments later, after everyone had wished me luck (even Sam who I hadn't seen all day and promised to make time for me tomorrow!), I was running through the trees. I had only caught a glimpse Jordan, but that was all that I needed. His blue plume occasionally flashed through the trees, so as soon as we crossed in to the enemies ground, the sightings got fewer. Suddenly, I was pushed out of the tree I was in. I tumbled to the ground and stood up quickly with my swords already drawn. "Who's there?" I called out. An Ares boy jumped out of the tree.

The boy drew his bow, nocked arrow and fired. I dodged quickly to the right, but another arrow was already firing that direction, and it was aimed to kill.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: To my extreme sadness, I am sorry to say I don't own anything Percy Jackson and the Olympians related. I do however own my own created characters! Enjoy!**

* * *

Just then, a shield was flung like a Frisbee towards the arrow, knocking it off course. A guy in a blue plumed hat was standing, Celestial Bronze sword raised and pointing at the Ares kid. _Jordan_, my mind thought. _Gods of Olympus_, my mind thought again, _he's hot_. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. What were those on his arms? Were my eyes deceiving me or did this boy have muscles? Holy hotness!

Jordan whacked the kid with the flat of his blade and offered me his hand to get up. I stood up on my own, I was tougher than that. "Is that all it took to get to the flag?" I asked after about ten steps. Jordan reached out and tried to grab the flag, but his hand bounced back. "A force-field," he muttered. Gods, even his voice was cute. He had a slight country accent which made me think a bit of home, but this time, tears didn't come to my eyes. _This is my home_, I realized and suddenly, I didn't feel so sad anymore.

I reached my hand to the base of the flag and my hand slid through. "How did that work?" Jordan asked, clearly shocked. "After spending years with nerds and geeks who spend their times conversing about Star Wars, I have discovered that force-fields don't go all the way down to the bottom if you don't set them up right," I said. I moved my hand up and down the force-field trying to see how big of a gap there was. It seemed big enough for me to crawl under.

Just then (Just our luck too. Wait did I just say OUR? I meant mine!) three red plumed demigods showed up, shouting words that I won't repeat. Jordan looked at me and said, "I won't be able to fit under there. You get the flag and go. I'll hold them off and take off with you." I nodded and rolled under the force-field. I glanced up to see that Blake was one of the three demigods that had showed up, and my heart sank. Why did I have the worst of luck (See? I said Ithis time!)? Rolling out with the flag, I jumped into a tree and yelled, "GO!" at the top of my lungs. Jordan quickly scaled a tree and I broke into a careful sprint across the tree limbs. As I reached the boundaries, I saw the Hephaestus boy I had been instructed to give the flag to, Harley. Harley took off across the trees, and about one hundred meters before he crossed the line, I was knocked out a tree for the second time. Blake towered over me, holding a sword against my throat. Then, he disappeared.

I stood up, twin blades drawn once again, but before I knew it, I was on the ground again. _He's invisible_, I thought. I morphed my twin blades into the golden bow that I had had last night. A quiver of arrows was strung across my back. I nocked an arrow and shut my eyes, focusing on my surroundings. Just then, I sensed a large figure on my right. I turned and fired. An arrow through the shoulder had pinned Blake to a tree. I quickly fired another arrow, which accidentally ripped off a layer of skin, making him bleed.

Blake smiled, although it was a very wicked smile. "No maiming," he said slowly. "You're busted."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson related (I should have come up with this idea first!), but I do own my characters. This is the third chapter I've uploaded today! Yeah!**

* * *

My brain was racing, trying to find a loophole. Nothing came though. "Let me look at it," I said. I had done a First Aid course when I turned 13, not really sure when it would help. Now seemed like a good time to put it to use.

Good news; it wasn't a very deep cut. Bad news; it seemed like the entire camp had gathered around the little scene I had caused. "Callie, your dessert privileges have been taken away. Step aside and let he medics take a look," Chiron's deep voice said. No medics came though. "Medics!" he yelled. "Why have you not come?" A small blonde boy with chocolate brown eyes stepped forward, a medic. "Sir, even though she has the blessing of Artemis, she is still an Apollo child. Healing may be her gift."

A laugh rang through the silence. "The Apollo cabin hasn't had a healer in centuries! She's no different from the rest of you!" the voice said. Drew. The Barbie was insulting not only me (I would have cared less), but the entire Apollo cabin. They were my siblings. Of course now I was angry.

I ran my fingers over the cut, ignoring Chiron's order to step away. The arrow had cut through a vein; that was what was causing the over- abundance of blood. _This should be an easy fix_, a man's voice said inside my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and wrapped my hands around Blake's arm, covering the cut. Then, something inside me clicked. I focused all my good thoughts on the wound. In a flash of golden light, I felt the bleeding stop. I cautiously removed my hands, just in time to see the wound closing.

A symbol appeared over my head, just like when you get claimed. Instead of a god or goddess' symbol, mine was a red cross, the symbol of healing I guess. Murmurs spread through the crowd. I stepped away from Blake and simply said, "Sorry. It won't happen again." Blake gave a half smile. "It's fine," he said. "It's not fine," I insisted. "I cut through a vein. You could have lost lots of blood!" "Well thanks then," Blake said. He walked back to where the Ares cabin seemed to be gathered. "You're a bundle of surprises aren't you Miss Solace?" Chiron said. I nodded. "I guess so." I walked casually into the crowd and stood between Will and Matt. Will because I loved him and Matt because he would hurt Drew when she tried to kill me (for being more "special" then her. Not sure why though. I really didn't like the attention.).


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Although I would really like to, I don't own anything Percy Jackson related. I do own my characters.**

**This happens to be one of my favorite chapters! I hope you like it too! Sorry, it's kind of long.**

After a while, the cabins began to head back to their cabins, but Will, Matt, Sam, Trey, Percy, Annabeth, Jordan, Riley, and I stayed behind. Nobody tried to tell us to get to bed; we were some of the most powerful people at camp I guess. "We ARE the most powerful people at Camp," Annabeth said, reading my expression. "Percy saved the world, Trey can control the weather, Riley can Charmspeak, Matt can predict parts of the future although they're very vague, I'm super smart, Sam can summon giant owls, Will has the best aim in the camp, Jordan can morph into Pegasus and mythical sea animals-" "Hold up!" I exclaimed, cutting Annabeth off. I turned to Jordan. "You can morph?" Jordan turned tomato soup red. "Not many people know about that. I don't do it often. I hate being the center of attention." Everyone nodded. "It's weird," Sam thought aloud. "Camp Halfblood is so different from the real world. If a mortal was powerful, they'd rub it in everyone's faces. Here we try and be seen as little as possible." More heads nodded.

"Speaking of special powers," Trey said. "What's so special about Callie except the fact that she can heal people?" "That could possibly be the only special thing about me," I said. Matt snorted. "Every Apollo child has a GIFT! That's not a special power. I guess we were all thinking more along the lines of what your blessing does." I really had no idea. My brain wasn't really in the mood for thinking. "Iway inkthay e'sshay iredtay," Percy said. "What?" Jordan asked. Frankly, I didn't know either. Sam however, laughed. "He said 'I think she's tired' in Pig Latin!" We all laughed. "How long did that take you to figure out Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth laughed. "Too long," Percy replied. Trey yawned. "I'm leaving guys. I'm about to pass out. See you tomorrow!" We all murmured in agreement and headed off to bed.

I woke up the next morning and had a sudden sinking feeling. Right when I had gotten that feeling, I felt a cool mist go over me. I wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but it put me in a bad mood automatically. I walked slower than normal to breakfast and ate quickly, but not a ton of food. I normally don't eat a lot of food, but today I picked at it and only ate about a fourth of my pancake. During my daily activities, I was quieter. Everyone was trying to cheer me up (even Blake tried to make me smile by saying some lame jokes), but nothing could put me out of this mood.

I "hung out" with Sam and Riley later that day after lunch. "Why are you in such a bad mood?" Sam asked. "I'm not exactly sure," I replied. "I just woke up and then BOOM! All of a sudden I became sad a depressed." Riley frowned. "There's something wrong with you. Two days ago, you were the happiest person in the planet. Now you're a depressed mess." We sat in silence for a moment. "I know!" Sam announced. "Let's take you to the Big House! Chiron will know what to do!"

Chiron took one look at me and said, "Pessimist." The three of us stood, Sam and Riley shocked, me with an offended look on my face. "What!" I exclaimed. "Pessi-Mist," Chiron explained. "It's a mist that the Stoll's created to make any person depressed." "Oh," I said. Chiron sprayed me with another mist. "Optimist," he said again. I smiled, but Riley and Sam looked slightly confused. "Opti-Mist," I explained. "It reverses the Pessi-Mist." "Gothca," Sam said and Riley laughed. "Also while you're here Callie, I've been meaning to talk to you. I would like you to consult the Oracle," Chiron said. It was like I had been sprayed with Pessi-Mist again. I felt cold and insecure. "Why?" I asked. "Just because of your blessing," he said. "I'm only expecting her to give you a brief and unclear view of your life so we know if we can change anything bad." I gulped. "Oh. This ladder leads to it I'm guessing?" Chiron nodded.

I stood in front of the ladder. "I'll go grab everyone," Riley said and ran out the door. I guess she meant all of our close friends. "I'll stay here. Come down when you're finished. Don't hide anything from us about the prophecy though. You can trust us." Sam said. Chiron gave me a reassuring nod and I began to climb the ladder. After a couple seconds, I reached the top. A red headed girl sat on a stool by the window. She turned to me. "Hello," she said. "I'm Rachel, the Oracle."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Although I've tried almost everything possible, I STILL don't own anything Percy Jackson related. I do own my characters and the awesome bit of words Rachel tells Callie (yes, I came p with that by myself. Sam was VERY impressed. I told her I would write her one for her story if she needed it!) Enjoy!**

* * *

_Oh gosh_, I thought. I cleared my throat and said, "I'm Callie. Chiron wanted me to see you." Rachel smiled. "I don't know why else you'd be up here. Nobody probably knows I'm up here," she said, and suddenly, I felt a wave of sadness pass over me. Most of the campers probably thought she was a complete freak. "Chiron told me about you," she continued. "You're something special alright. I've never heard of anyone like you, not even in stories." I blushed. "Oh stop that," Rachel laughed. "Anyways, Chiron wanted me to tell you your future right?" I nodded. "Frankly, I don't want to hear it." Rachel nodded and said quietly," I wouldn't want to either and I'm honestly scared for you of what your future might bring."

The air grew quite. Rachel said something that shocked me. "I'm pretty positive we won't find out your future." Before I had any time to say anything, Rachel started spewing green mist. That's right. Out of her mouth came a fountain of green mist. Oh did I mention she started speaking in a raspy voice that clearly wasn't her own? Yeah, that's what happened. This is what I heard.

_Seven demigods will join the fight, against the demons of the night. One will die and four will fall under the greatest spell of all. Two will be left to save the world then chaos will be over once and for all. To figure out what you must defeat, go to Greece and look and the God's feet. In the inscription you will see the name of your greatest enemy._

I'm pretty sure that I tried to catch the stumbling Rachel, but I'm pretty positive I passed out before I could. Good news; I cushioned her fall. Bad news; I'm pretty sure that with the speed Rachel was falling at and her weight (she wasn't exactly the lightest girl out there!) broke one of my ribs.

The next thing I knew, eight concerned faces were staring at me.


	11. Chapter 11

I was so surprised I sat straight up. That was a really bad idea. I doubled over in pain as one thought went through my mind, _Broken rib_. _Gee_, I thought. _I should've thought of that earlier_. Trey and Jordan helped prop me up with some pillows. Any normal guy would've laughed at the situation, but we weren't normal. We were demigods. I noticed a long red scratch ran down the left side of Trey's face from just above the eyebrow to his chin. "What happened to you?" I asked him. Percy blushed. "I got him real good with Riptide," he said, clearly embarrassed. Noticing the confused look on my face, Annabeth said, "Riptide's his sword." "Got it," I said. "Do you want me to fix it?" Trey shook his head. "Maybe later, but totally not while you're so weak." He was such a Southerner, putting the girl first. I shrugged and my face screwed up in pain. Who knew shrugging could hurt your ribs? "Take it easy," Will said, clearly the most concerned. After a couple silent minutes, Sam said, "Tell us what you heard." I recited the whole prophecy and explained to them how Rachel didn't think that we would hear my future anyways. "That's interesting," Riley said.

Silence was the only thing I heard. Then, Travis Stoll burst in yelling, "This is Colin our newest camper!" We all turned to look at the boy called Colin. He had pale skin, blue eyes, and a mud colored brown hair. "He's a son of Hades. Sorry I interrupted this moment. Chiron wanted me to tell you," Travis said sheepishly. Just then, it was like an alarm in my head went off. "Have Colin stay here," I said rapidly, hoping Travis understood me. "Bring Chiron here." With a single nod, Travis turned, opened the door, and sprinted off. Goodness that child was fast.

Chiron arrived in less than three minutes. "I know who I'm taking," I said. Chiron nodded, Rachel must have told him, and said, "Who?" I gulped. The pressure was on. I had to make the right decision. "Everyone in this room," I breathed, "minus you, Percy, Annabeth, and Will." Everyone but Will looked shocked. Will looked hurt. "Why not me?" he asked. "I didn't feel right," I said. "Plus, I didn't want you to die." That lovely moment was ruined by Matt who said, "So it's okay if the rest of us die?" I laughed and doubled over again which got me more concerned looks. "I've got a feeling this person will want to die," I said. "They will give themselves up."

"IT BETTER NOT BE YOU!" Will yelled. "IF YOU DON'T COME BACK OR YOU'VE FALLEN UNDER THAT SPELL, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO WITH MYSELF! IDIDN'T SAVE YOU AND TAKE YOU TO CAMP JUST TO LOSE YOU!" Tears were streaming down his tan face. My throat felt clogged. Will didn't want me to die, just like I didn't want him to die. Wow, brother and sister twin power. I hugged him gently and said softly, "Don't worry Will. The Fates hold my destiny and I trust them with it. My life is literally in their hands." I pulled away and stuck out my pinky. "I promise," I said and we linked pinkies. Will smiled.

"Well," I said, gazing around at the seven people I had basically sentenced to death. "Does tomorrow sound good?" There were nods from all six, even Colin who I barely knew. This kid literally trusted me to lead them on a dangerous quest to save the world. "Jordan, are Pegasus okay with you since you know, the sky?" Jordan shrugged. "I'll be fine." I smiled, about the only thing that didn't hurt right then. "Good. Now go get some sleep. We leave after breakfast."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Even though I wished on a shooting star, anything PJO related isn't mine. My created characters are mine though. **

We woke up at 6:30. I thought that that would be a good time to leave, but there were lots of complaints from everyone else. "I need my beauty sleep!" Riley complained. "You don't need that!" Sam said. "You're a daughter of Aphrodite!" I would have laughed, but everyone looked really tired and totally not in the mood for it. Oh well. With sleepy expressions and dragging feet, we loaded on to the Pegasus'.

I think the only ones who weren't tired were Trey and I, so I flew up beside him. We talked for a couple of minutes about where we thought our destination would be, the possible threat we would be facing, and about each person's strengths and weaknesses.

Riley was really peaceful, but she could be used as a great distraction. Matthew was a great fighter, but he tended to focus more on fighting than the strategy, doing anything it took to win. Sam was great at strategizing and fighting, but she was rather bossy and VERY overconfident. Jordan was an amazing fighter (Apparently ALMOST as good of a fighter as Trey), but he had no strategy whatsoever and tended to go his own way. We knew nothing about Colin yet except that he was a son of Hades and fought with a Celestial Bronze mace (wicked bro!). Then it really got down to the wire. We decided that Trey was great with both strategy and fighting (the decidedly best fighter in the whole group), but he would die for his friends even if it meant the end of the world. Then we decided that I was a good fighter (an AMAZING archer) and I could strategize almost as well as an Athena child, but I was really curious and would always look for a way to settle things peacefully, even if it meant risking my life.

Trey went on to suggest a couple of strategies, but I wasn't really listening. Suddenly, I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" It was like a cartoon silence, but instead of the crickets chirping, it was the quiet chatter of the other five. "No," I said honestly. "I've just pushed us into a situation where one person is going to die and four people are going to fall under a supreme spell which might kill them. I'm not just nervous, I'm scared! What if it's you that dies? People will never look at me the same way if I live and I don't know what I'd do with myself. You're like a brother to me." Trey's face fell, but it quickly returned to a look of concern. "I don't know what you'll do with yourself Callie, but I hope you don't kill yourself if I die. I do know one thing though. The six of us joined you because we were willing to take the risk of possibly dying, not because you forced us to. We want to help save the world, no matter the cost."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Owning Percy Jackson is now on my birthday list, but for know I don't own it. I own my own characters though!**

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next couple are kind of short too.**

Those words calmed me. I opened my mouth to say thanks, but I was cut off by Jordan yelling, "We're flying over Rome and I've got to pee!" Colin and Sam broke down laughing, Matt rolled his eyes, and Riley muttered, "TMI," under her breath. "Fine," I yelled back. "We'll land." I spotted an empty field and scanned the area for people. Person count: five. They were in a small group and were a good distance away from the small grove of trees where we would land. The only strange thing, they all wear wearing what looked like midnight blue bodysuits.

We flew down quickly and landed in the patch of trees. Colin, who had never ridden a Pegasus in his life, fell off his Pegasus when it landed into a bush. All you could hear over our laughter was the bushes rustling as Colin stood up. He gave us the death glare, but then broke down laughing with us, causing him to fall into the bush again. When we all stopped laughing, Jordan went off to find the bathroom and Trey and Matt went with him.

"So Colin," I asked. "What's your story?" Colin sighed. "I was an orphan since I was little. I lived in foster homes, but I started running away from them when I was eleven. I ran away from my latest foster home when I ran into Travis Stoll. He told me about Camp Halfblood and I decided to go with him back to the Camp. As soon as I stepped into Camp, I was claimed," he said in a monotone voice. "Do you have any special powers?" I questioned. He nodded. "I can raise and summon things from the dead." That was kind of creepy. Could he possibly be a threat to our quest? Although I doubted it, I knew I would always keep my guard up when I was around him.

As soon as Trey, Matt, and Jordan walked into the clearing, we heard a scream that sounded lie bloody murder. One word of panic escaped Jordan's lips; "_Riley." _


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: As it is not yet Christmas or my birthday, I still don't own anything Percy Jackson related. :(**

We all ran like the trees were on fire into the clearing. Five reptilian people stood across from us, the one in the middle with a knife against Riley's throat. Jordan, his sword had been drawn, demanded, "Who are you?" "We are the product of a Hydra and the Titan Asteria designed to kill you. We are named demons of the night," the one on the far right hissed. From the little I read and the fewer things I had managed to understand, Asteria was the female Titan who ruled over the stars. So she had children with a Hydra and they produced these demons of the night? "_Seven halfbloods will join the fight against the demons of the night._" I recited mentally. The prophecy was already being fulfilled and we had just left.

These demons of the night even looked like their name. They were covered in midnight blue scales with tiny sparkly white dots which formed constellations. They had grey reptilian eyes, perfectly white fangs and a black reptilian tongue. They had regular human features, legs, arms, and hands, but no nose. It was like Lord Voldemort had gone into reptilian form.

"Let her go!" Sam yelled at the demons. The five laughed. Well, it was more like hissing, but it was definitely laughter; evil demon snake laughter. I nocked a Celestial Bronze arrow. "Let her go and maybe we'll let you go. Besides, you're out numbered," I bartered. Five demon snake heads shook no in sync. Before I could say an order, Jordan had charged at the snake holding Riley and sliced its head off. The snake's grip on Riley had loosened enough for her to slip out, but two more heads grew out of the snake' neck. "Part Hydra Jordan," Matt said. "I think we shouldn't cut anymore heads off." We all nodded in agreement; Jordan's face red with embarrassment. The six other demigods looked at me, not for a comment, but for direction. Hoping that they could read my expression, I gave a single nod, and (thankfully) they charged.

The demons of the night were fast. I tried to stab one in its stomach, and it literally WALKED out of the way. Oh, they were flexible too. Out of the corner of my eye, Sam tried to stab one like I had, but it just bent over backwards into the camel position and kicked her in the face. Ouch. I then made the executive decision to switch weapons to my bow and arrows. Matt saw and switched too. I nocked an arrow and fired. I heard the wind whistle as it shot the demon of the night that was quickly advancing on Colin in the head. Matt fired it at the one Sam was fighting, and she threw her dagger at the one Riley was fighting.

Three head shots and a head swipe later, we now had two two-headed demons on our case. The ground suddenly began to shake and the sky began to rumble. Sam and I exchanged a glance and then we got the biggest shock of our lives. Jordan was surrounded in a mini hurricane, fighting one of the two-headed snake people and Trey's sword was now a replica of Zeus' master bolt. You would think boys fought roughly, but you could see the well planned strategy in the way Trey and Jordan were guiding the two demons of the night towards each other without them knowing. The two demons bumped into each other and spun around so they were face to face. With two well-planned blows from Trey and Jordan, the two demons of the night were dead on the ground.

We all sighed in sync. My eyes scanned the group for any damage. There was a small cut on Riley's neck, but it looked like it just cut through skin. Good. "You fight with such grace," Sam said. What? Was I hearing her right? "You're movements were all smooth and looked perfect. Did you ever do dance or gymnastics? I wouldn't be surprised; you're super flexible," Riley complimented. This time there were nods of agreement. I was in shock. I had been told that I was overly flexible on multiple times, but coming from some of the toughest people on the planet, I was in a whole new world (like in Aladdin, but without the magic carpet). I blushed and said, "I never did dance or gymnastics. Thanks though. Monsters are going to be very lucky to fight any of you guys. You'll put them out of their misery quickly!" Laughs filled the area we were in and I smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything Percy Jackson related. Darn. **

**This is the shortest chapter EVER! I'm super sorry! I'll make sure to update tomorrow!**

More people were starting to come into the park we were in. We decided to take off in the air again. I mean, it wouldn't be strange at all if seven 16 year olds were taking a walk in the park on a Tuesday during school hours, but we decided to leave anyways, duh.

Being in the air was refreshing, considering that we had just fought off five demon snakes that were out to kill us. "Do you think there are more?" I heard Riley ask me. She seemed really shaken. I realized that she probably wasn't as tough as the rest of us and as an Aphrodite child, never took fighting as seriously because she never thought she would be doing things like this. "There are definitely more, but we should be safe for now," I replied, cautious with y words. "Yeah," Matt said. "Unless they suddenly grow wings and start flying." We all shot him a look that said, _Shut up unless you want to be thrown off your Pegasus_. He held his hands up in surrender and I stifled a giggle.

It took us about an hour to get to Greece and about two seconds to find Mount Olympus. You can see it in the sky from miles away because it's like the tallest thing in Greece. It's a mountain, so duh to the tallest thing in Greece. We decided that a memorial to the gods was most likely to be at the base of the mountain, so we landed on the top. The simple answer to this is that a mortal made memorial would be at the base, so a more mythical (is that how you would put it?) memorial would be at the top. So we landed on the top. The air was really misty, and I think it was from the actual Mist. "Guys," Sam said. "I have this sudden urge to turn around." "So do I," we all said at the same time. That caused laughter from everyone. We were just SO hilarious it just wasn't even funny. "How about this," Jordan said. "We turn around in three, two, one." It was just a countdown, but we all turned around anyways. Sam, Riley, and I let out a gasp.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: It is to my extreme displeasure to tell you that I do not own anything Percy Jackson related. Darn it. I own my own characters which I LOVE! **

Imagine this; a lake that was a beautiful sky blue and reflected the sky like glass. There were perfectly trimmed oak trees, perfectly spaced, surrounding the lake until it got to a beautiful Grecian temple made out of perfectly white marble. It had a small little garden on both sides of the steps with gorgeous sunflowers. An arched wooden bridge lead the way across the lake and the little path up to the temple was paved with stones like you'd find at the edge of a river. At both sides and on both ends of the bridge were tall black lampposts that were lit with Greek fire (green fire that burned both above and underwater). You could see the occasional koi fish swimming underwater, but nothing ever jumped above the surface. It was my image of a perfect Grecian temple, and it was beautiful.

I wanted to cry. I hadn't seen anything more perfect in my entire life. Seeing the expression on my face, Trey asked, "Is there a certain someone that's this amazing?" I slugged him in the arm. "Ouch," he said. "I guess I'll take that as a no." I laughed. "You better Trey Lantz! You'd better not have a special somebody either! Sara would kill you!" Sara was Trey gorgeous older sister. She had blonde hair, but chocolate brown eyes. She would love it here. Trey's expression darkened and he looked away from me. I frowned, but didn't say anything. We were on a mission and this would have to wait.

"Let's go people!" Sam yelled. She was already at the tip of the bridge with Colin and Matt. "We're coming Mother!" Riley yelled, causing lots of laughter. I grinned, friendship was a wonderful thing. You just had to have the right people and at sixteen years old with no friendship experience, I felt something click. It was like friends were the missing puzzle piece. I could now enjoy life. "Well?" Riley asked me, holding out her arm. "Let's do this!" I said and loped my arm through hers. We took off skipping over the bridge and didn't stop until we were at the white marble steps.

The steps were wide enough that we could line up shoulder to shoulder. I stood in the middle with Matt on my right and Sam on my left. We all looked at each other and on a silent count of three, we all started going up the steps. As soon as we reached the top of the steps, we heard a thundering voice. "Demigods, state your names, godly parent, and business in this temple of the gods." "Riley Mullet, daughter of Aphrodite," Riley said, her voice quiet. "Matthew Weaver, son of Apollo," Matt announced. "Jordan Smith, son of Poseidon," Jordan said. "Samantha DeLoach, daughter of Athena," Sam said. "Colin Graber, son of Hades," Colin said. I swear the voice growled and muttered something like, "Stupid brother's son dares to speak to the king of the gods." I could be dreaming though. "Trey Lantz, your son," Trey said, with pride in his voice. Hey, it's not every day you get to call the king of the gods your father. "Yes, yes," The voice said. "We know that. What about you?" Zeus was clearly addressing me. "I'm Callie Solace, daughter of Apollo," I said, loudly and clearly. "We're here for the quest I've been assigned." More silence. "You're the blessed one," Zeus said. Thank you Captain Obvious. "Well, go on inside. Don't break anything though." "We won't!" Riley called.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: It is once again to my extreme distress to inform you that I do not own anything Percy Jackson. I own what I have created and that is it.**

Once again, our jaws dropped to the ground. There was a perfectly blue pool in the temple with two Ophiotauruses (Sea cows! Remember Bessie?).They were swimming around the pool parallel to each other. Sunflowers lined the edge of the pool. There was an enormous stained glass skylight, which depicted all the twelve Olympians powers. For example, Zeus had a lightning bolt, Poseidon had a trident, and Aphrodite had a dove. The light that shone in reflected the stained glass image onto the pool. On the opposite side of the pool was a white marble bust of all twelve Olympian gods and goddesses. At the bottom was an inscription in Ancient Greek. It was once again, a Greek beauty.

I walked up to the bust and ran my hand over it. Every detail was smooth, and there were a ton of details. I then directed my eyes to the inscription. It told the story of the birth of the gods. "It basically says, 'The titans were born from Gaea and Ouranous. Gaea got mad at Ouranous and convinced her son Kronos to chop him into a million pieces. Then Kronos had three sons; Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus, with Rhea. Rhea hid Zeus because Kronos had eaten the other two. Zeus grew up and then chopped his father into a million pieces just like Kronos had done to Ouranous. The three divided Earth into three sections. Zeus got the sky, Poseidon got the waters, and Hades got the Underworld, '" I read.

"Gaea," Sam said, "the titan of the earth and ground. She's pretty darn evil." Then something in my brain clicked and my eyes filled with tears. The six got concerned looks. I hadn't seen them this concerned since I broke my ribs and that was just yesterday! "What's up?" Colin asked. "She's the one that killed my mom," I said softly. "She's our greatest enemy. We've got to find out where she is."

We sat down in a circle on the ground. "How the heck are we going to find her?" Jordan asked. "You know the usual. Google Earth is a good place to start," Matt said sarcastically. "I could help you with that," a voice said. It was light and feminine. "Just promise you won't freak out when you turn around."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Today is another sad day in the History of me. I still do not own anything related to Percy Jackson at all. I do own my fabulous characters, but that is it.**

* * *

We slowly turned around. A beautiful stood before us. She had flowing brown hair, emerald green eyes, and olive colored skin. She wore no makeup, but her skin was perfect. "Mom," Riley breathed. Aphrodite smiled, her teeth a beautiful perfect white. "Yes. I can help you. If you acknowledge one thing," Aphrodite said. "Acknowledge what?" Trey asked. "That there is love in this group!" Aphrodite practically yelled. "I haven't been this excited about demigod love since Percy and Annabeth!" Sam and exchanged a look, Riley rolled her eyes but she was blushing, Jordan looked at his feet as did Colin, Matt started biting his nails, and Trey boldly said, "And you know this how?"

Aphrodite looked like she was a little girl going to have a fashion fit. "I'm the goddess of love! I know things like this!" "I'll admit it," Jordan said shyly. "So will I," Matt and Colin said at the same time. "Me too," Sam and Riley sad in sync. Trey and I exchanged a glance that said, "_What the heck?_ " "I guess that there is love in this group, but I'm not part of it. I'll admit it," I said. "Whatever," Trey said. "I'll admit it too." "Excellent!" Aphrodite said, clapping her hands. "She's at home and home is where the heart is. Tootle-doo!" Aphrodite disappeared in a cloud of pink that smelled like somebody had been wearing too much perfume.

"Home is where the heart is," I muttered. "How much more vague can you get!" "Well, the gods are in America right? That's their home now," Jordan said. "The heart of America could possibly be the capital," "I bet it is!" Sam exclaimed. "You're so smart I could kiss you!" Riley squealed. And she did. Right on the cheek, in front of all of us, and we were all thrilled with that. Jordan was tomato red, but he looked thrilled and like a boy in love. Sam sighed in happiness and said, "Oh young love." Riley was clearly embarrassed and Colin said loudly, "High ho, high ho, it's off to DC we go!" Sam and I lead the way over the bridge. We didn't turn around once, but I swear I saw Riley and Jordan holding hands before we left.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson related. *sniffle sniffle* **

**I'm sorry for the short chapters! I promise I'll make it up to you.**

* * *

Trey still had a look of sadness in his eyes. "Why is he so upset?" Sam asked me. "I don't know. I asked him about his sister, Sara, and BAM! Sadness takes over!" I said, clearly exasperated. Sam's expression darkened. "You shouldn't have said that," she said. "Why shouldn't I have?" I asked. "His whole family's dead. They were all killed by a couple of Hydras who wanted Trey as a snack. He doesn't talk about it. He's the only one in his whole family left; no aunts, uncles, or cousins either. His grandparents died a couple years earlier," Sam told me.

I felt like I had been run over by a semi- truck. I mean, I had lost family too, but he had lost his WHOLE family! At least I had Will left. I guess I was in so much shock that I almost fell off my Pegasus. It swerved to help me keep my balance. "Thanks," I told it and it snorted I guess in a way of saying, "No problem my unbalanced friend." "Oh my gods," I told Sam. "I had no idea!" I guess I said that a little too loud because everyone turned around to look at us. Mine and Trey's eyes met, and I blushed and looked away. I was embarrassed. He swerved his Pegasus back to me and Sam moved up to besides Matt. They started talking. I guess Matt must have said something funny (surprise) because Sam started laughing her head off.

Trey and I shared a moment of awkward silence before I softly said, "I'm sorry." "It's okay. You didn't know," he said. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "So DC huh," he said. "Yes indeed. I think we just we should start at the White House. That's where all the important stuff takes place," I said. _Very descriptive Callie_, I thought. _Important stuff. What the heck? _"Sounds like a plan Captain," Trey said saluting. "Very funny," I said. "So funny, I forgot to laugh." We laughed. Sam turned around and winked. I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed and mouthed, "All better?" I nodded. She gave a thumbs up and turned her attention back to Matt.

I was pretty positive Matt and Sam liked each other. I just hoped one more couple didn't appear on this trip. I heard Trey yell my name. And then it hit me. Literally.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson and the Olympians related. They all belong to Uncle Rick.**

I woke up lying flat on my back in a grassy field dotted with pretty yellow flowers. "What'd I do this time?" I groaned. Sam gave me a hand up. "You flew into a billboard," she said with a smirk. I laughed. "What'd it say on it?" Sam shrugged. "You know that we have dyslexia right?" I smiled. "Did it have any pictures?" I asked. "Yes. From what we could figure it was something about the White House from the picture of the White House on it," Sam said. I had hit the place right on the head. "That's where we're heading," I announced. "We now have a destination!" Colin yelled.

At times like these, I was happy we had Matt in our group for two reasons. One, he smacked Colin upside the head. Two, he made traveling fun. We linked arms and started skipping singing, "We're off to see the President, the President of the White House," over and over. It was all good until Sam smacked both of us across the face. Then I chased her. I was faster than her, so when I reached her, I gave her a good slap across the face. "Feel the pain!" I said while laughing. Sam was laughing too and then everyone just started to laugh.

About half an hour later, we arrived at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue; the White House. The crowd waiting in line for a tour was extremely long! There was a little sign at the end that said, "Your wait will be about 1 hour long. Thank you for coming to the White House." "How are we supposed to wait one hour in a line?" Trey said. "We have ADD!" Jordan nodded. Just then, this woman came up to us. She had her blonde hair pulled back in a very high ballerina bun. She wore a white collared shirt tucked in to her navy pencil skirt. She was very tall, but still wore a pair of black four inch heels. She was leading two girls behind her. The taller of the two girls had blonde hair and sea green eyes and the shorter had brown curly hair and black eyes. They were totally opposites, but they had two things in common. One was their forest green hiking backpacks. The other was their orange t-shirts.

Their orange Camp Halfblood t-shirts to be exact.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything Percy Jackson related. I really wish I did.**

**Thanks to a V.S.G (very special guest) and miaeverett101 for the two girls Emma and Dagny. Teehanks peoples.**

* * *

At first, I stood in shock, but I had to quickly erase that expression off of my face, because the woman started to talk to me. "Welcome to the White House," she said. "I'm Kelsey and I'll be your tour guide for today! Now if you'll follow me this way-"The blonde girl then exclaimed, "Hold up! What about all of these other people?" Kelsey smiled and said, "Now Emma didn't you read the sign? People that are wearing matching shirts get first dibs on the tour!" Kelsey pointed to a sign on the tour building. Because of my dyslexia, it looked like a boatload of gibberish to me. "Now follow me this way!" Kelsey said with her annoying happy tone and ever present smile. We followed her.

"I'm Emma," the girl with blonde hair that Kelsey identified as Ella said. "I'm a daughter of Poseidon, Percy's sister and Jordan's half-sister." I smiled. "That would explain the dagger." She laughed. "My boyfriend gave it to me." I smiled back. "What's his name?" I asked. "Nico Di Angelo," she said with a smile. I turned to the other girl. "I'm Dagny, daughter of Hades," she said. She had a nervous look in her eyes; a look of clear distrust. "We've been out traveling the USA for about three months. We've always wanted to, so we decided to go together." I nodded and Riley said, "Sounds like fun. We're here on a quest. It's nice to see you two again." "That's right!" Emma exclaimed. "Nico Iris messaged me and told me about it!" I smiled. The guys were off talking together and I overheard Jordan say, "She's so annoying at times and such a klutz!" Sure Jordan, I thought. It's just because she's your sister.

We arrived in the library of the White House and Sam almost had a heart attack. There were literally millions of books in there. I almost puked from the thought of reading. I hated it, mostly because English was all Greek to me and Greek was like you reading a normal book. By the end of the tour, we had seen no evidence of Gaea at all and we were all bored out of our minds, except Sam that is. She kept telling us about the architecture. It was annoying. So was Kelsey. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut and she was giving us sharp looks every time somebody said Gaea, monster, or quest. It was all around strange. Dagny didn't talk too much and was very quiet when she did. Emma informed us that Dagny had been abused by foster parents for her weird power of finding precious metals. Kelsey led us into a basketball court.

"This is the President's basketball court. These are his cheerleaders," she said, gesturing to a group of ten girls sitting on the bleachers. "You can go talk to them if you'd like." We all looked at each other and shrugged. "Whatever," Trey said. "I don't care." We started walking over to them. Dagny then said maybe her fifth sentence of the day. "I have a bad feeling about this," she muttered under her breath. "Relax!" Emma said happily. "We get to socialize! It'll be fine!" "I hate socializing," Dagny muttered again under her breath. I looked at Dagny and said, 'I've got a bad feeling about this too. Why don't we just sit and talk while they go socialize?" Dagny shrugged and said, "You seem nice enough." Wow, this girl was cold sometimes. I guess she must have seen a small twinge of hurt in my eye when we were walking away because she said, "I'm sorry. I just don't trust anyone. Well, anyone but one person." I looked at her and noticed a scar running down the side of her cheek. "Were you abused?" I asked quietly. She nodded and a single tear ran down her cheek. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I had learned she was only fifteen, so I was a year older than her, but she had been through so much.

"The one person is my brother, Nico Di Angelo. He doesn't seem like a trustworthy person at first, but he understands me. I had to live in the Underworld for THREE YEARS! It was terrifying. Hades put me up for adoption, and I was abused at foster homes. He found me after I had run away and he took me to Camp Halfblood. I haven't seen him for six months," She confided. I think that was the most she had ever spoke since I had met her. "I'm so sorry," I said. "My mom's dead. I have a twin brother; Will Solace. Do you know him?" Dagny nodded and whispered, "Yes. He was so kind to me. He said he wouldn't let anybody hurt me again. You seem a lot like him." I felt color rise to my cheeks. "Oh," Dagny whispered again. "I think I trust you now too. I think I do at least." She was blushing now too. I hugged her. "I would die for you Dagny and I trust you with my life." She hugged me back.

Our sweet little bonding moment was interrupted by Emma yelling, "Empousa!" We turned around quickly to see that there were no longer the ten beautiful cheerleaders. Instead, there were ten monsters with flaming hair, white skin, red eyes, fangs, and one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg.

We should have listened to Dagny.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I sadly still do not own anything Percy Jackson related. I'm very sorry, but these things belong to Uncle Rick. **

**Just as a side note: The places mentioned in the next couple chapters are REAL! My friend pre-read the next couple of chapters and asked that, so I wanted to clear that up.**

* * *

I immediately turned my bracelet into my two swords. Dagny reached for her charm bracelet and fingered the charms. I looked a little closer and noticed that each charm was a different weapon. She finally settled on one that looked like a dagger. She ripped it off and it grew to full size in her hand. She looked at me, and we charged into battle. We took on one Empousa together. The Empousa had a name tag that looked familiar. "Kelsey," I growled. I swung at her head and she ducked. We were battling eleven Empousai and there were nine of us.

As I swung again at Kelsey's head, she ducked and Dagny stabbed her in the stomach. POOF! No more Kelsey. It seemed to be that two more Empousai were dead, so now there were nine; perfect for one on one. Dagny and I took on the nearest two, taking them off of Jordan and Emma's hands. They were a surprisingly good team, considering that whenever they talked they got into some sort of trivial argument. As I killed the one I was battling, I heard it say, "Soon, Master Gaea will destroy not only you, but your entire little camp as well." I froze and then made an executive decision. I was about to yell it, but then I heard Dagny scream. The Empousa she was across from cut a slit in her arm, which caused her to let out that high pitched scream.

As I was running over to where Dagny was, I morphed my swords into a bow and arrow and fired. It hit the last Empousa in her stone cold heart, and she turned into dust. I quickly laid down my weapon and laid my hands on Dagny's bloody cut. I concentrated and saw the light come from my hands. As I removed them, the only evidence you could see of there being a wound was the blood around it. I used my shirt to mop up the blood and gave Dagny a hand up, but she insisted on sitting down and she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing something. Emma was looking at me in shock and Dagny said, "Thank you." I smiled and said, "Thank you for trusting me." Then I turned to Emma and said, "Yes, I'm a healer. You can shut your mouth now." She shook her head vigorously and said," Now, when you ran. You were golden!" Sam said in agreement, "Remember the legend of the other girl? You sort of looked like you had a holographic Kerynitian hind around you." "Faster than the speed of light, stronger than an average man, smarter than a brain," Trey said and then I cut him off saying, "That's dumb Trey. Shut up. You're probably right. I probably did. I've never done that before or even considered it."

Switching the subject from me to what the Empousa had said to me was very easy. "When I was killing an Empousa, she said that not only would we be destroyed, but our camp would be too," I said. Riley and Colin nodded. "When we were fighting, we heard a similar thing, but she just said our friends would be destroyed," Colin said. "I think she meant our friends at Camp," Riley said. I turned to Dagny and Emma who were standing next to each other. "Can you two go back to Camp Halfblood and warn them? Prepare them for battle and tell them of what's to come. I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation, but if we all succeed, then you can do it again another time," I said. Sam nodded and the others said things like, "Please?" "Do it!" Emma looked like she wanted to protest, but Dagny laid a hand on her shoulder and I guess Emma realized that sometimes, you had to do what was right, not what was fun. "Yeah," Emma said. "Let's go get ready to kick some monster butt!" We all laughed and Dagny and Emma waved fair well. "Stay safe!" We all yelled in sync and the two turned around and yelled, "We're more worried about you!" Dagny finished with, "Good luck!"

I was the last one to finish waving. Jordan bent down to tie his shoe and noticed something on the ground. He picked it up and it fit between his fingers. "What's this?" He asked. It was a small charm that looked like a simple scroll. "Let me see it," I said quietly. As Jordan placed it in my hand, it grew to full size. I realized that this was what Dagny had been writing. I read it and this is what it said. '_Callie, you were a great friend to me. I felt you really understood my situation and me. Thanks for saving me. I trust you for sure now. I'm sorry we had to leave. Oh, and I forgot to tell you this. People have been saying that weird things have been going on in the Anacostia Park. You might want to check it out. Thanks for understanding and being there. Good luck. Dagny Hagerstrom.'_

I held back my tears. I was going to miss those two. The letter shrunk back to charm size and I stuck it on my bracelet. I blinked the tears back, swallowed, and finally looked up.

"Alright guys," I said. "It looks like we're heading for Anacostia Park."

* * *

**I told you guys that I would make up the short chapters to you! But do you like chapters this long? Sam thinks I have a serious issue of not knowing when to end a chapter. If you have a problem with long chapters, let me know please! I'll try and shorten them if you do have an issue.**

**Thanks and remember to review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: It is with extreme sadness that I tell you that I do not own anything Percy Jackson related. I'm am truly sad.**

**After the House of Hades, I don't know what I'm going to do with my life! I'm seriously suddenly going to develop depression. I wish October would come sooner, but I don't want this series to end!**

* * *

We tried walking out of the basically wrecked basketball court through the back exit that would take us directly outside all casually, but of course the police had to walk into the basketball court as soon as we opened the door. "Those are the kids that were making the loud noises! They've wrecked this place!" one yelled. "Let's get them!" the other one yelled. They took off, and we did too. For a bunch of sixteen year olds, we were pretty fast. To go faster, Jordan started morphing into a Pegasus. Riley, Matt, and Trey all squeezed on to his back. He was leaving us in the dust. Then, I remembered that I could morph into a Kerynitian hind. I concentrated and all of a sudden, I felt my bones and body structure changing and I felt lighter and stronger. I was now an official golden deer. I should start a club. The Golden Deer Club… I like the sound of it.

Anyways, Sam and Colin jumped on my back and I took off. I passed Jordan in about two seconds and kept running until I reached the edge of town, which happened to be a small space of woods. I ran in and morphed back into a human. I didn't let Sam and Colin get off, so they fell to the ground as I transformed back. "Give us a warning next time will you?" Sam said, annoyed. "What were you thinking?" Colin yelled at me. He gestured to his mace and yelled again, "I could've stabbed myself in the butt and killed myself!" I wasn't sure what was up with them. They were never that mean or grumpy. "Sorry," I said quietly. Then, all Hades broke loose. Colin and Sam were yelling at me like there was no tomorrow, until Jordan got back with the rest of them.

"BACK OFF!" Matt roared at them and they immediately shut up. He put his arm around my shoulders and said, "We've all had a long day. Let's get some rest." Jordan awkwardly held up a bunch of bags of Wendy's and said, "I have food." I sat quietly the rest evening eating my food. I gave some of it to Trey, Matt, and Jordan since I ate like a bird. I quietly rolled out my sleeping bag and said softly, "I'll take the first watch." Everybody looked at me. "Look Callie," Sam said. "Colin and I have been talking and well, we're sorry. We were grumpy and hungry and just want the world to be saved. Will you forgive us?" Colin nodded in agreement, but said nothing. I forced a smile. "Yes," I said. "You're my friends; I don't really have a choice do I?" They smiled back at me. "I'm still taking first watch though. There's nothing you can do about it." We all laughed and the rest of them climbed in their sleeping bags, well everyone but Jordan.

"You seem to be in a really bad mood," He said, standing next to me. "What's up?" I gulped, swallowing tears. "Tomorrow would be my mom's birthday," I said, holding back tears. "I miss her. Why'd Gaea have to kill her? Why couldn't she just have killed me?" Jordan shrugged and said, "I don't know but you said that your life was in the Fates' hands. I do know another thing." "What?" I questioned him. He smiled and put his hands on my shoulders, turning me towards him. "I actually know a couple of things. One is that your brother asked the three of us boys that he knew the best, meaning me, Trey, and Matt, to watch out for you and do whatever it took to bring you out alive. That means he loves and cares about you. Another thing is that you can't dwell on things that happened in the past. You've got to move on. That's what your mom would want for you." He paused letting the words sin into my brain. "Thank you," I said. "It means more than you could ever imagine."

He smiled and we turned back towards the dark woods. "I know one more thing for sure," Jordan said softly. "What?" I asked. Jordan was WAY smarter than he looked, just like Percy and Emma. "Riley and I are two of the ones to fall under the greatest spell of all," he said softly. "How do you know?" I whispered back. "We already have," he whispered. I paused. "You know what it is now don't you," Jordan said. "Say it out loud." It was silent a moment before I let the one word escape my lips.

"Love," I said softly. "The greatest spell of all is love."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything Percy Jackson related, though Uncle Rick owes me for throwing Percabeth into Tartarus.**

* * *

After Jordan went to bed and I had traded spots with Colin, I had some serious dream issues. As soon as my head hit the sleeping bag, I fell right asleep. As darkness covered my brain, little bits of color popped into my head. Suddenly, I was standing waist deep in a river. A group of the demons of the night were standing across from me. "You will die demigod. You will not save the world." The rest of the six were battling the demons of the night, but all in sync, they sliced them through the stomach. Then they stopped and stared at me. I looked down at myself and saw blood pouring through a ton of large and deep cuts in my mid-section. Then, I passed out and fell into the water. My vision then switched from my own point of view to a point of view in the sky. I saw the whole river turn red and the ground collapsed beneath them and I knew exactly where the whole world was collapsing into. It was a never ending black pit. Tartarus is where we were falling. We were basically falling into the deepest depths of hell.

I sat up sweating so quickly, my vision was spotted with yellow dots. Everybody else was sitting straight up in their sleeping bags, starting at me. "You okay?" Trey asked. I shook my head back and forth quickly and said, "But how'd you know?" Trey gave me a half smile and said, "You screamed." He sat down next to me and said quietly, "What'd you dream about?" As I described my dream to Trey and the rest of the group, Trey's brow creased with worry. "You won't die," he said. "We'll make sure of it." The group was nodding. "I'll die for you if I have to," Matt and Colin said at the same time. I shot a grateful smile at both of them, but glared at Coin with a look that said, "Back off." Colin shot a wide smile back at me and I smacked my forehead. "I think Gaea's just trying to scare you. We know where she might be and all, so she could be trying to scare us away," Sam said. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Look," I said. "Y'all might not be fine with me dying, but I am. If I'm the one who dies in the prophecy and if and when I die, all I ask is one thing and that's to make sure Will doesn't murder himself. If I die, at least the rest of you live, so I'm okay with dying." There was complete silence and suddenly Riley said, "But what do we do if you die? I mean, yo u've basically figured everything out so far and you've saved our lives more than we can count! What's going to happen to us if you die and do you even care?" I started laughing hysterically and managed to say with the six staring at me with strange expressions, "I do care what happens to you! I don't know what makes you think I don't, but you can trust me ne one thing; you all will survive. I promise. Live with it. End of conversation." I stood up and Jordan tossed me an apple.

As I ate the apple, I walked up to the side of the road, curious. There was a sign up by the edge of the road. As I started at the map, I managed to see the red dot that was labeled, "YOU ARE HERE." We were right on the edge of a large river that was right next to the Anacostia Riverwalk Trail. We were actually in Anacostia Park. There seemed to be a large building in the park. I squinted and moved closer to the board to see that the building was the Anacostia Education and Resource Center. If there was a place to get information about strange happenings in Anacostia Park, it would be the park's own resource center.

As I was walking back, I saw something I didn't need to see. Sam and Matt were in a sort of concealed small area of closely planted trees, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. "Didn't need to see that lovebirds!" I called out in a sing-song voice. They quickly pulled apart, red faced. Riley's words replayed in my head. "_Sam and Matt got together this morning,"_ they said. Fantastic, one part of the prophecy was now complete. Four people had fallen under the greatest spell of all which had turned out to be love. As I walked into our little camp, I yelled, "GROUP MEETING!" as loud as I could. Trey and Colin, who were sitting and talking, glared at me and the two couples came running in (holding hands no less) from opposite sides of the woods. "Two things," I began. "If Jordan hasn't already told you, the greatest spell of all is love. That part of the prophecy is complete. We have two couples; therefore four people have fallen under the spell." I scanned the rest of the group's faces. Sam, Matt, Riley, and Jordan were smiling. Trey's face seemed to fall and Colin kept glancing at Riley. "That means that Trey, Colin, or I are going to die and the other two that are left are going to be the ones to save the world."

It was like I could read Jordan's mind as I looked across at him. He didn't want Trey or I to die, but he was sort of hoping that HE would be the one to save the world, not one of the ones to fall in love. I gave him a look that said, "Sorry bro," and moved on.

"Second thing," I continued. "Pack up. We're going to the Anacostia Education and Resource Center."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: As an extreme fangirl, I am very very sorry to say that I don't own anything Percy Jackson related, which makes me almost as sad as when I thought Annabeth was going to die in ****The Last Olympian****.(SPOILER ALERT!)**

**Enjoy the very long chapter!**

* * *

If you saw seven teenagers with backpacks in a park, you would think one of two things. One would be hikers who brought water, food, and maybe some bug spray. Number two is much more common though. That's what the security guards that were standing around talking outside of the Anacostia Education and Resource Center thought. "What are you doing here?" one asked. "Check the delinquent's bags," another said. "We're not delinquents!" Jordan said loudly. The security guards glared at him and a third said, "Don't raise your voice at an authority son." Before Jordan could say anything, I cut him off by saying, "What he means sir is that we're tourists here in Washington DC and my mom makes us carry around backpacks with snacks and money in them, even an extra jacket that I insisted that we didn't need because it's hot here. Sorry sir." The first one raised an eyebrow quizzically and asked, "Where's your mother than?" "She said that she thought she could probably trust seven sixteen year olds to walk around town while she did some other sightseeing of museums that we probably wouldn't enjoy," Sam said. The officer looed between Sam and I and then asked, "Are you two sisters?" I laughed. "No. She was just telling you what my mother said," I said. Then I pointed to Matt and said, "That thing is my brother." "Hey!" Matt said and Jordan slugged him and muttered, "Shut up."

"There's nothing suspicious in their bags," the second security guard said. He handed our backpacks back to us. "You're free to go," the third security guard said. "Have a nice day." We all smiled politely and Riley said, "You too." As we walked away, Colin muttered, "They thought we were delinquents. Do we even look like delinquents?" We all tried not to laugh as Trey said, "Yes, we look a lot like delinquents with our gang shirts." I looked down at my orange Camp Halfblood t-shirt. It was dirty and tattered and we had only been away from Camp for a day. "Wow," I realized aloud. "We were really busy yesterday." Sam looked at me and said, "I can't even believe we're here in D.C. in the approximate area Gaea is hiding, planning to destroy the world, and we just set out yesterday with one idea where we were going, Mount Olympus. We've accomplished so much. We can't fail now." We all nodded in agreement.

Matt pushed and held the door of the Anacostia Education and Recreation Center open for us and we walked inside. There was a row of eight computers in the back and about three bookshelves scattered across the room. To our left was a group of tables where a group of teens was gathered. On our right was an information desk that had a gray haired woman with round glasses sitting at it. She was reading what seemed to be Thunderstruck by Erik Larson. I gave a single nod and we all split up. Sam headed over to look at the books on possible information and history of the park, Colin and Riley went back to the computers, Trey, Jordan, and Matt went over to talk to the group of teens since they all seemed to be mostly athletic guys, and I headed over to the information desk.

"Excuse me," I said to the lady. She looked up from her murder mystery and said, "Welcome to Anacostia Education and Recreation Center. My name is Judy. How can I help you?" She sounded bored, like she was used to saying these words and couldn't wait to get back to her book. "I've heard that there have been strange happenings at Anacostia Park lately," I said. "My friends and I are going to go over there and we wanted to know what to be prepared for. Do you think you could help us?" Judy put her bookmark in her book and leaned over her desk, her voice just above a whisper. "People have gone missing and not returned for days. When they do return, they've gone mad. The police say they're saying things about a face in the dirt, the world being destroyed, and these people called demigods. Some bodies have been found. It seems that they had been drowned or suffocated. Some bodies have been found underground and it seems that they were buried alive. The strangest part is, some bodies have been found with snack bites, scratch marks, or deep knife wounds. Authorities don't know who or what could be causing any of these attacks. I wouldn't suggest going there." I pretended to loo worried. On the inside, I knew that we were heading to the right place, but I was really nervous about failing. I swallowed, making the worried expression look even better. I forced my voice to shake as I said, "That's really scary. I don't think we'll be going there. Thank you for telling me that!" Judy gave a forced smile and said, "You're welcome." She took the bookmark out of her book and continued to read.

I walked over to each Sam and told her everything I had heard. She gave me a nervous look and I said, "Don't worry. Just keep reading. We need to know as much as we can. Face that dyslexia!" Sam forced a smile and turned back to her book. I walked over and told Colin and Riley and told them as well. "We've been finding the same things on here," Riley said. "Colin's trying to hack into D.C. police information so we can know EVERYTHING, but it might take a while." I nodded and glanced at Colin. He was so concentrated on the screen. He was typing words that I'm not sure would be necessary to repeat (I don't want you to try hacking D.C.'s police information!) and that made no sense to be necessary to be able to hack anything police related. Strange things were happening. "Tell me when he gets it," I said. I then walked over to join the group of guys.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I wish I own everything Percy Jackson related, but I don't. The credit for creating that goes to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

When I told you that these guys were athletic, it was a total understatement. Imagine teenage body builders with all different looks; everything from brown hair and brown eyes to ginger hair and green eyes. I tried to keep from drooling as I stood next to Matthew and secretly examined each guy. Now, I was slightly suspicious. You don't see a group of hot buff guys every day, so they COULD be a monster in disguise. But like I said, I was only slightly suspicious. How was I not boy crazy before? Some guys were h-o-t!

"Who's this?" the boy in the center said. He had tan sin, chocolate brown hair, and bright blue eyes. "My sister, Callie," Matt said. "Callie, that's Shawn." I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you." He smiled back. His teeth were the color of his white t-shirt, which was very right. I was looking at America's next top male model. Holy hotness, I think I must be losing it. "We were just talking about our basketball team; the Anacostia Eagles," Shawn said. "We were having a great season," an African American boy said. "But then our captain went missing. Have you seen anybody named Mitchel lately?" I shook my head. "Sorry," Trey said. "We know a Mitchel at our camp, but he's probably not the one you're looking for." I laughed and I caught at least five of the ten guys stare at me. "Too wimpy," I giggled. "He's not on our camp's basketball team. He hangs out with the girls."

Shawn smiled at me and said, "Does he hang around with you?" I smirked and said, "I hang out with the guys," I said, gesturing to them. "So you're athletic?" a ginger kid asked me. His shirt was clearly from Nike because it said, "Just do it," on it. I blushed. "I play a few sports," I said. Trey, Jordan, and Matt snorted. "Just a few sports huh?" Matt laughed. "Last time I counted," Trey said, "you played four sports." "What do you play?" The ginger one asked again. "Oh, my name's Tyson." I exchanged a glance with Jordan who mouthed, "My half-brother?" I rolled my eyes. "I do play a lot of sports. I do volleyball, cross-country, soccer, and softball." Whistles filled the area. "Where you ever a captain?" Shawn asked?" "No. At the school I used to go to, it was a popularity thing. I don't really care though," I said shrugging. "Too bad," Shawn said. "I bet you were just as amazing as you look." He winked.

I instantly felt Trey and Matt tighten up and Jordan's fists clenched. This guy was trying to flirt with me and they were nervous. Frankly, I was too. I blushed against my will. "Hey," Grant said, turning back from talking to the other eight guys. "Seven of us are free tonight and there are seven of you guys. How about capture the flag on the playground in the park?" I looked at Trey, Matt, and Jordan. We were kind of on a quest, yet something in the back of my head was saying, _"Do it." _ I shrugged and Trey said, "Why not?"

As we left the building, we told the other three about capture flag. "What?" Sam quietly yelled. "Yeah," Riley said. "We're on a quest, and you four signed us up to play capture the flag?" "Hey!" I said. "Something told me to say yes!" They all looked at me like I was crazy. "Was it a woman's voice?" Trey asked. I nodded yes and Riley face-palmed. "That was my mom! Those guys were flirting with you weren't they! She wants to hook you up with one of them!" she exclaimed. There the three boys went with the tightening up again. I laughed and said, "Relax! We're going to kick their butts! Plus, it'll get us a good view inside the park so we can plan our strategy!" Eyes rolled after I said this and I said, "Well, I trust the little voice that happens to be the goddess of love." At that point, I had three strong guys on my side and Colin wasn't protesting.

"What'd you find out?" Sam asked Colin. "You know, in the police files." Colin looked at her and said quietly, "There have been 10 deaths, 20 injuries, and 35 sightings of snake people. We're up against a real threat, even though mortals aren't hard to kill." We all nodded solemnly. Tonight could be our last bit of fun ever.

Eight P.M. came way too fast in my opinion and I was starting to regret my decision.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything Percy Jackson related. I think I might be getting depression due to this fact.**

* * *

The sky was getting dark and soon the moon was the only light. Good thing Anacostia Park was open later during the holiday the kids in D.C were getting because of the president's birthday. There weren't very many people, only some older couples and some bikers and joggers. We asked a person where the playground was, and it turns out that we had walked right past it. We're stupid demigods with dyslexia! What can we say?

When we got to the park, the first thing I saw was the enormous playground. It had slides and monkey bars and my personal favorite; the jungle gym. There was a set of three bars, each a different height. I assumed they were for doing flips. There were two swing sets and balance beams and wait. Was that a zip line? I had never seen one of those in a park before. On the actual playground park, there was a line of duct tape going down the middle. I looked at the six and I could immediately tell that they were already strategizing. "No weapons guys," I muttered. Sam glared at me and whispered, "They wouldn't work on them anyways." I shrugged and muttered, "True," but I knew that somebody would have been stupid enough to pull out their weapon. What if one of these guys could see through the Mist?

Shawn had started walking towards us, holding what seemed to be an American Flag. He walked up to me and handed me the flag. He scanned our team and seemed to be hiding a smirk. "There are paths circling the park. You can't see them because of trees," he said. "Those paths are the boundaries." Our whole group had gathered around and was listening now. "We've decided to make this a little more interesting." Ooh, interesting. "By interesting, I mean harder. On each side, there are ten wooden swords. You have to get hit with a sword before you can get out. Once you're out, the only way to get back in is if you get tagged once you've been put in jail. The jails are the swing sets. There is one on each side. Head shots count. Good luck," Shawn said. "You'll need it."

We all glared at him as he walked away. There was a note attached to the flag, "Will you be my little rebel?" The handwriting sucked and it was signed with America's Next Top Male Model's name. "Δεν υπάρχει τρόπος χαμένος!" I yelled (That meant "No way loser!"). Shawn turned around in confusion and I stuck my tongue out at him. He gave me a smile and I wink and I restrained myself from walking over there and smacking him into tomorrow. "I say we hide the flag in the trees," Jordan said. We all nodded. "Riley and Colin could be the flag guards," Sam suggested. They were definitely the smallest and lightest and would make a good choice to guard the flag; if they got that far. "Jordan and I will take the position as spies again," I said, making reference to our last game. They nodded. "You two worked fantastically together," Matt said. "I was surprised." We smiled. "Sam and Matt can be our chargers guards and I'll be the obvious guard," Trey said. We all nodded and we realized that we were an amazing team. "We'll win," Colin said confidently. I smiled and Matt pounded him on the back, earning him a slug in the arm.

"Ready?" Grant yelled from across the field. We had already located the obviously hidden swords and were in position, so Trey yelled back, "Bring it!" That got some serious laughter. Really; how cocky can you get? "Go!" We heard Grant yell and I started moving in the trees, skipping from branch to branch, Jordan swiftly and quietly running below. I whistled softly for Jordan to stop and I turned to face the field. Trey was bravely fighting off two guys at once and he touched both in fewer than thirty seconds. Jordan handed me up my two swords and I gazed down at him. "Are you ready?" he asked, as we were just about to cross the boundaries. "I was born ready," I whispered confidently back. Sam and Matt hadn't decided to charge yet, as they knew only to do so if we needed help, so Sam was protecting the jail area.

We dashed across the boundary line. We kept running and saw that there were three flag guards. Goodness, how many muscular guys does it take to guard an American Flag? Apparently, three were needed. One of them was Shawn. The other two were just as muscular. They were talking and I motioned for Jordan to stop and listen. "We're so going to beat them," the African American boy from earlier was saying. Shawn and the other boy laughed. "It's in the bag. With Grant sneaking around from the other side, we'll be sure to get the flag," Shawn said. I let out a bird call. I had taught Matt how to read my calls briefly and the mockingbird call meant, "Sneaking around the left." I called twice more, making my voice sound like it was coming from different places each time. Matt jerked his head to the left and spotted Grant. He easily fought with him and got him out. "Impossible!" The third guy, a blonde, exclaimed. "How'd they spot him?" Shawn looked upset. "There's something different about these kids. We'd beat anyone else that looked anything like them," he said.

After he said that, I motioned to Jordan and we continued. Twenty seconds later, I ran into an issue. There was a gap in the trees. I would have to jump across, making me in plain sight to the blonde guy. "Just jump," Jordan urged from the other side. He had also noticed my problem. I made the executive decision to jump, my blonde ponytail flowing behind me. The blonde guy then whispered, "I saw something. It's the blonde girl, Callie." Shawn stood up off the ground and gripped his sword. "I'll take her. I'm the fastest and plus, she can't even get close to me." I looked at Jordan, who was already looking at me. "Go for the flag. I'll meet you after I distract them." He had a slightly nervous look on his face, but he went anyways.

I climbed up to the very top of the tree so I was concealed in the branches. "It was this tree?" Shawn asked. "Yeah," the blonde guy said again. Shawn walked closer to the tree and I jumped down, flipping down so that I was facing him. "Guess you found me," I said, twirling my swords. Shawn spun around, clearly surprised. "I could find you anywhere beautiful," he said. "Don't flirt with me," I growled. He glared at me and said, "I bet you couldn't even use one sword." I smirked and said, "Try me." He swung and I easily blocked. He quickly moved his sword to my feet and I jumped over him and ran towards the flag. He chased after me, but I was faster. Unfortunately, I was cornered by some trees. Crap. He casually walked towards me and I got in a defensive position. Shawn laughed and said, "Got you princess." "Not yet," I laughed back. I made my first offensive move. I made what we called the "drop it like it's hot" maneuver. I knocked Shawn's sword right out of his hands. I kicked him and he went flying against the tree. I smacked him in the face with one sword. "That was for saying we couldn't win," I said and then smacked him with the other sword and said, "That was for thinking I would EVER even like you."

I then ran back to our side, running alongside Jordan. While we were running, Jordan was smacked on the back with a sword. Sam started running towards their jail and Jordan quickly passed me the flag. I dashed over the line and a cheer went up.

And then we heard Riley scream, "DEMON!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own anything Percy Jackson related. Stop asking.**

I immediately dropped my two swords and drew my two real ones, not caring that there were mortals around. "Those are real!" Shawn exclaimed. "Get out of here!" Trey said to them. Six of them scrambled for the exit and Shawn was the only one left. "Get out! Are you insane?" I yelled at him. "You're going to be killed! Leave!" "I want to help!" Shawn exclaimed. "NO!" Sam and I yelled at the same time. Shawn, seeing how aggravated we were, ran out as fast as he could. The demons of the night surrounded us. There were at least twelve encircling the seven of us. I was glad Riley and Colin had had enough sense to get out of the trees.

"You were foolish to come here stupid demigods," one hissed. "We tried to stop you once before," another hissed. "But you seven came anyways. I'm surprised that our master's Empousa did not kill you weaklings," a third hissed. "If you want weak, go eat mortals," Colin growled. They started closing in on us, and Trey yelled, "GO!" We did the obvious thing, which was to attack. I caught one by surprise and sliced them through the stomach. I spun and my blade sliced another's arm. I recognized it as the one who called us weak. "You're going down loser," I muttered.

This demon of the night was particularly fast and flexible. It used a curved knife; the blade was like a very sharp half circle. With one well planned stroke, it could easily slice my head off. Ouch. The demon sliced at my arm and cut through my skin. Blood poured out of the cut. I quickly changed my weapon into a bow and arrow and shot two arrows into the demons eyes. It stumbled around into the other demons, causing a commotion. One demon completely lost it ad thinking it was one of us, it swung out with its knife. Off rolled the no eyed demons head. The distraction allowed two more demons to quickly die.

There were about four demons left. We circled in three of them and Riley was left to fight the last. Matt and I were both armed with our bows and we each had an arrow nocked and ready to fire. Colin was swinging his mace above his head like a cowboy swinging a rope. Sam was pointing her dagger at the demon that was staring across at her. Trey and Jordan both had mini storms that the other helped power around them. What a good team we were. I shot an arrow and Trey electrified it. The arrow barely missed and Sam held up her knife. The arrow bounced off of it and it hit the demon in the back of its head. Jordan morphed into a horse and trampled one and when he pulled away, Colin smacked it with his mace. While the last demon in our circle tried to stop Jordan, Matt shot it in the head with his arrow.

We heard Riley scream. We all spun around and saw her pinned on the ground. The first one to react was Colin. He charged at it. Colin swung his mace, but the demon caught it and threw it on the ground. Riley stood up and stabbed the demon with her dagger just as soon as the demon stabbed Colin's heart.

We all stared in shock. Colin was lying on the ground, already in a pool of blood. I knelt down next to him and tried to heal him. I stood up with tears in my eyes. I wasn't able to heal people who were guaranteed certain death at that moment. I shook my head sadly and buried my face in Matthew's chest. _"One will die and four will fall under the greatest spell of all."_ Colin was the one to die.

I pulled away from Matt and I knelt down next to Colin. "You lived the life of a hero. Have a good rest of eternity in Elysium hero," I whispered.

Jordan scooped Colin up in his arms and raised him to the sky. A strong gust of wind came and started to Colin back where I knew he would be safe. Camp Halfblood, home.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: ATTENTION! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PERCY JACKSON RELATED! THIS IS NOT I DRILL! **

As I lay in my sleeping bag, I saw a single airplane fly through. It reminded me of a song that used to be popular at the school I went to. I think it was called Airplanes by B.O.B. That described how I felt right now. _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. _It was completely perfect. I wished that I had died instead of Colin. I wished that nobody would have had to die. But most of all, I wished that I hadn't agreed to play capture the flag with those jerks. I felt more tears run down my cheeks as I continued crying silently. "Why?" I asked the gods quietly. "Why did someone have to die?" Thankfully, Hypnos was clearly watching over me. I fell asleep soon after I exchanged a sad look with Trey. One that said, "It's all up to us now."

I woke up to a strong hand shaking my shoulder. I looked up into the sky blue eyes of Trey. "Let's go," he whispered. I looked up at the sky to see that the sun was now rising and glanced around to see the other four were still sleeping. I kind of just now remembered that Colin was no longer with us. "It's time to move on," Trey whispered. "We're the ones that are going to save the world now." I looked back into his eyes and nodded. I carefully climbed out of my sleeping bag and quickly put my loose hair into a bun. I laced up my black combat boots and checked my wrist for my bracelet. It was still there, praise the gods.

As we walked out of our little camp, Sam sat up and looked at us. "Where do you two think you're going?" She asked. "Darn," I muttered. "We got caught." The other three also sat up slowly. "We all woke up as soon as we heard your footsteps heading away from camp," Riley said. "You guys can't come," Trey insisted. Jordan looked at us and said words I won't ever forget. "You two may be the ones that will save the world, just like Annabeth and Percy, but we'll be the ones to help you and we'll do the best we can to fight and kill, just like Grover." I sighed and looked at Trey. "They're coming."

We walked towards the playground area that we were at last night. We had made little path markers that would lead us right back to it. As we were about to reach the playground, I took a deep breath and grabbed Matt's hand. He looked at me and smiled. We crossed the playground and I let go as we walked into where we had decided that Gaea would most likely be hiding; the heart of Anacostia Park. There was a large tree house section like I had seen in Myakka River State Park when my mom and I had taken a vacation to Florida. When we got to the end of the trail facing the tree house section, we saw it was roped off with yellow caution tape. Riley cut it with her dagger and said, "Whatever." She had been in a bad mood since this morning and Jordan couldn't even seem to calm her down.

I looked up at the sky. "Seven o'clock," I muttered. "Who knows if the Titan of the earth is even awake?" It didn't seem that she was as we surveyed the area. There was no sign of even a death. There was no sign of anything that would indicate that Gaea was even here. Then Jordan yelled from the start of a new path that lead from the tree house, "Well at least I'll be able to use my water powers!" I ran over there so fast I almost fell, the other four trailing behind me. I got my evidence then. "Gaea is here," I said.

In front of us was the river that I had died in.

The river from my dream.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: If owned Percy Jackson; I wouldn't be here writing this.**

After I got over my shock, I saw the most disturbing thing I have ever seen. From the river rose a lady made of the fine grained dirt at the bottom of the river. Her eyes were the color of mud and her hair was worms and grass. She wore what seemed to be a Grecian style dress woven out of tree bark. I'm not exactly sure when tree bark became pliable, but I'm sure it wasn't in this lifetime. "Gaea," Trey growled. My swords immediately formed in my hands and I saw the others do the same. Matt was actually smart and brought a sword. I had seen him use it before, and let me just warn you; stay out of his way. "You have finally come here to me demigods!" Gaea cried. "It's your time now Jordan son of Poseidon! Defeat me if you can!" Jordan looked confused. "Aren't you two supposed to beat her?" he asked. I shrugged and said, "We've got your back."

Jordan charged towards Gaea and we followed. Something held Jordan back though, because he stopped short. "Riley?" He stuttered. Sure enough, Riley stood in front of us, bearing her Celestial bronze dagger. "Jordan!" she cried. I glanced to my left and Riley was standing there, frozen. "She can morph!" Sam exclaimed. "Your greatest enemy is the person you trust the most!" _"Will,"_ I immediately thought. "Well that's good," Trey muttered. "I don't trust anyone." I glared at him. "Fine," he said. "The only person I trust is dead." I rolled my eyes and looked away. "Kill her!" we all yelled at Jordan. "She's a fake!"

Then the Gaea Riley started fighting. She jabbed at his arm and leg and finally a slice at the neck. Jordan managed to dodge all them but was yelling, "I won't fight you!" Finally, Trey and I couldn't take it anymore. We charged at Gaea and started fighting her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jordan yelled. Finally, we each managed to grab an arm. "Kill her!" Trey yelled at Jordan. Jordan's face was all screwed up, but he threw his sword and it hit Gaea where her large intestine would be.

Soon, we were holding two scrawny pale arms. "Riley! Why are Trey and Callie holding my arms?" Jordan's voice screamed. Trey and I looked down and saw that Gaea was now Jordan. Trey kneed him in the back. "Come and control your boyfriend!" Trey yelled to Riley. Gaea Jordan wrenched their arms out of our grasp and drew his sword, summoning a mini hurricane to go around him. "What is up with you two?" he asked. "What's up with you?" I retorted, knowing it would make him mad. He threw his sword at me and I caught it with the side of my left arm that was against my body. It looked like "he" had hit me, so I fell to the ground, playing dead. Man, Apollo kids are good actors. Sam and Matt began screaming and ran over to me and Riley charged at Gaea Jordan with her dagger. "YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND KILLING PEOPLE, ESPECIALLY NOT MY BESTFRIEND!" Riley screamed at him. She threw her dagger and it impaled itself in Gaea Jordan's heart.

I stood up and tossed Jordan (who had been frozen like Riley was) his sword. We heard a scream from the edge of the river and we saw Sam tangled in a large spider's web. "Help Matt!" she screamed. Matt ran over and the rest of us followed. Matt helped her get out of the spider web and he hugged her saying, "It's okay. I'm here now." Then Sam pinned him to the ground and pulled out her dagger and cut off a piece of his hair. "It was bothering me," Sam said, but her dagger was now dangerously close to his face. Matt didn't seem to like that fact, so he pushed her off and stood up, nocking an arrow. "I was so easily fooled," Matt growled and he let the arrow fly. Sam knocked it away, but Matt had already let another one go. It went straight through Gaea Sam's forehead, but she didn't seem to die. "Matt! You've got it all wrong! I'm not the bad guy!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and I whacked her with the flat of my blade. Gaea Sam went flying through the air and landed with a thud against a tree. Matt nocked and fired another arrow and this time, it killed her. Gaea Sam materialized.

Nothing else seemed to happen, so we started walking over to the river. "Hey guys!" Matt called from the middle of the river. "I think I found something!" Trey and Sam walked over to investigate what Matt had found and the rest of us kept searching. Five minutes later, Matt flew towards across water. He landed and I looked across at Trey and Sam. Trey looked mad and Sam was sopping wet. "Hey, I tried to have some fun!" Matt said. I gave him a hand up, but he pulled me down under the water. It wasn't Matt, it was Gaea Matt. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he had a really strong grip. Then, I felt Matt's hand quickly pull upwards. I gasped for air and saw Trey and Sam fighting Matt. Trey electrocuted him and he fell back into the water where Sam stabbed him with Trey's electric sword. That was a cool sword if I do say so myself. Blood filled the river, but it was brown blood. Then I realized that it was dirt. Gaea was slowly dying. Praise the gods.

I turned to Trey and said, "Thanks." He smiled and said, "Anytime." Then his expression grew nervous.

"It's just you and me now, Callie. We're the last two."


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, meaning I still don't own Percy Jackson.**

If you thought seeing Gaea form was strange, imagine having your brother and two close friends run down a trail towards you when you thought that they were at camp. Well, that's what was happening to me right now. Will was running down the path towards me with Percy and Annabeth at his side. "Will?" I questioned him. "What the heck are you three doing here?" They were all breathing heavily, like they had run all the way here. "Dagny and Emma told us you were heading here and could probably use some back-up. So we came." I turned to Sam, but she was already talking to Annabeth and Jordan was already talking to Percy. Matt and Will were talking about battle strategies and Riley had joined Annabeth and Sam's conversation.

"Don't you think this is a little strange?" Trey asked me. I thought about the strangeness of this for a moment before I said, "Not really. It would make sense that Dagny and Emma told Jordan, Sam, and my siblings, since you know we're related and all. It's kind of nice that they came for back-up. Plus, I trust Will, Percy, and Annabeth." Trey muttered something that sounded like, "That's just it," but I wasn't entirely sure. "Callie!" Will called. "Can we talk?" I smiled and said, "Sure!" We walked a little ways back up the path before Will started talking.

"So about this whole defeating Gaea thing," he started. "What about it?" I asked. "Well, don't you think it's kind of like a test? Why would the earth rebel against everything? Plus, Matt told me about how she takes the form of the person you trust the most so don't you think the gods could have just asked her to test us?" I thought about it for a moment. Then it hit me. I nocked an arrow and pinned Will to a tree. Thank goodness what Trey had said stuck in my head. _"That's just it,"_ he had said. I trusted Will the most overall, so that's who Gaea took the form of. "That won't ever happen to anybody again," I hissed. I shot another arrow at Gaea Will and "he" disintegrated into a thin mound of North Carolina clay.

I walked back down the path to see two demons laying on the ground dead. I walked over to Trey and looked into his blue eyes. "Sorry," I said. "I should have listened." He smiled and said. "I just hope you do the same for me. I'd trust your word." I smiled and winked, saying, "I thought you didn't trust anybody." He laughed and said, "I lied." "Let's get out of here," I announced. "What about your battle Trey?" Sam asked. "She's the titan of the earth!" I said. "If she wants to battle him, she could battle him anywhere she wants!"

Then I was pulled into the brush by a scaly hand. "She can only appear here first, until she has each once of your energy demigod," a voice hissed, a long forked tongue tickling my ear. Then, I froze.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Although I don't think it is necessary to inform you for the 32nd time, I still don't own Percy Jackson.**

I watched silently as an identical me walked up beside Trey. They made small talk for a couple of minutes about the battle and then "I" looped my arm through his. Trey gave me a weird look. "We should run off together," I heard "myself" whisper in his ear. I wasn't quite sure how I could hear that as they were a good hundred yards away from me. Then I figured that they I could hear everything "I" said by some sort of magic Gaea had hooked up. Oh you crafty earth Titan. I watched as Trey smiled and said, "You lead the way." I frowned. Did he know that that wasn't really me? If he didn't how long had he liked me for? "I" giggled and grabbed Trey's hand and they silently ran through the small area of woods. Straight towards me as a matter of fact; this was just perfect for me. That was sarcasm if you didn't notice.

I felt myself rotating as they ran towards a small area of trees. Now that I looked at it, it was like what Sam and Matt were making out in a few days ago, just in a different area. "This tree looks perfect babe," "I" said. Trey gave "me" that half smile that would make just about any girl's heart beat about ten times faster. As much as I hated to admit it, I was just like those girls. I had developed a slight crush. Now it looked like Trey was going to die by the hands of a dirt faced woman. No joke. As soon as I snapped back from my thoughts into reality, I saw that Trey had pushed "me" up against a tree. It looked like this was the end of my imaginary boyfriend. Whoops! There goes Superboy!

As Trey's face an "my" face moved closer, just about so our lips were touching. Trey's electric sword materialized in his hand. It was literally lightning fast. Just as quickly, he stabbed me in the stomach. "How'd you know?" Gaea hissed as she slid down to the ground. Trey laughed and said, "Callie's not interested in boys. Plus," he added a little more quietly, "the day she likes me will be the day I dye my hair blue." I was able to move again. I wanted to stand up and say, "You'd better go dye your hair blue then!" but I wasn't that brave. When it came to boys, I was actually quite shy. I did however stand up and walk over to the savior of himself. His brain had saved everyone today, including me.

"Hey," I said casually, like I hadn't heard anything that was going on. Trey jumped and spun around in surprise. "I thought I killed you already!" he growled. I laughed and put my hands up. "Chill out bro! Gaea's dead! I watched you stab her!" He suddenly blushed and quickly tried to hide it. "Did you hear anything I said?" He asked quietly. I laughed again, "I only heard bits and pieces. Something about a good tree and dying your hair blue, but that's it." He sighed in relief. Man, us Apollo children are good actors! It's the second time today I've had to play either dead or stupid. Stupid wasn't that hard though. I had mastered it when I was talking with the prissy popular city girls at school. "Don't dye your hair blue though," I said. "I like your hair." I was blushing softly, I could feel it. It wasn't that much, it just made my cheeks look a wee bit tanner. Trey was blushing again and failing at hiding it. I pretend not to notice. See? Playing stupid and oblivious is NOT at all hard.

We heard the other four calling our names, so we ran back out on to the path. "What were you two doing in the woods?" Riley asked with a smirk. Sam was trying not to laugh and I could tell that Matt and Jordan were about ready to slug Trey. "Well," I said. "I was lying on the ground." Riley and Sam burst out laughing. Matt and Jordan had already started making their way towards Trey. "Trey was busy killing Gaea and deciding if he should dye his hair blue," I finished quickly. Matt and Jordan lowered their weapons and Riley and Sam stopped laughing. "Whoops," Matt and Sam said in sync. Riley however giggled and said, "Darn." Matt, Jordan, Trey and I all gave her a death glare and Sam burst out laughing again. So I slugged her. Call me Miss Problem Child USA, but come on! Anyone else would have slugged her too!

Leave it to Matt to get us all serious again. "I'm thinking we have one final battle left," he said. "How do you figure that?" I asked. "Yeah," Sam said. "We've already all beaten Gaea. Do we all have to beat her again?" Matt shook his head and said with deathly seriousness, "Turn around retards." So we did. And boy was Gaea steaming mad.

There was literally a whole army of the dreaded demons of the night and a woman made of dirt lead the way.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Excuse me while I go beg Rick Riordan to let me own Percy Jackson (meaning I STILL don't own it).**

Riley screamed. I plugged my ears instinctively while the rest of the group rolled their eyes. I pulled my swords out and I saw the weapons of the others emerge too. I moved forwards and Trey moved up beside me. "Take them out," I commanded. "I don't care how you do, I just want them dead!" After these words and a single thumbs up from Trey, we all charged. I went straight for Gaea with Trey at my side. Hey, if you want to destroy a problem, destroy it at the root. In this case, Gaea was literally the root. Trey ran by my side and we occasionally fought off and killed the demons with a single well planned swing. When we arrived at Gaea, she was standing in the middle of the river with a wicked Celestial Bronze spear. Its blade looked like a leaf and the shaft was formed to look like a branch. She looked like a humanoid tree. I think Gaea was going for an all-natural look today. Personally, she went a little TOO overboard.

We started circling her, weapons bared and pointing at her. Gaea let out an evil laugh. "You petty demigods will never defeat me!" she cried. I started laughing. "Don't make me laugh!" I managed to say between laughter. "You probably didn't expect us to come this far! Look at all we've done! WE WILL NOT BACK DOWN NOW!" Then with amazing timing, Trey threw his sword. It pierced through her back. Gaea screamed and melted into a pile of mud. I shot Trey a smile, but just as he was about to smile back, the mud that was Gaea started to move. I smacked my forehead. "We need a god's help to destroy her! Just like the giants!" Trey nodded. "Keep the mud from reforming. I'll talk my dad into something."

I started moving the mud with my swords and feet. It moved surprisingly fast and eventually I knew that it was going to reform. "Hmmm…" I mumbled. "What if…" I scooped up a handful of the mud and chucked it down the river. Approximately a minute later, the mud was back where it had started. I took two handfuls this time and threw them down opposite sides of the river. I kept repeating the process until Trey yelled, "Let her reform! Hold her off while I summon the lightning!" "I got it!" I yelled. Gaea quickly started to reform and suddenly, Tree Woman was back. "I thought a good mother loved all of her children. Aren't you Mother Nature? Why are you destroying the earth?" I taunted her, twirling my swords. "The gods are the reason you pathetic halfblood! When I am finished destroying you and the gods, I will remake the entire world in my own image!" she screamed at me. "Wow," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Somebody had a happy childhood." "It's coming!" Trey yelled. "Get out of the way!"

Gaea swung her spear and my natural instinct was to block, so I did. My metal blade connected with her metal spear just as the lightning hit her. The electric shock traveled through her body and into her blade. From her blade it traveled to my blade and from my blade it obviously traveled to me. As Gaea disintegrated with a defiant, "NO!" the blades fell from my hands and cut through my stomach. I stood there, completely and literally in shock. I saw the four that had taken on the entire army of snakes chop through the last four in sync and then stare at me as the water around my feet turned red. I fell back into the bloody water around me. I heard splashing as somebody ran through the water to me and more water splashed as Trey fell at my side.

"No," he muttered. "No, no, no. I cannot and will not believe it!" I turned my head towards him. Tears ran down his dirty and cut up cheeks. I reached my hand up and placed it on the left side of his face.

"You better believe it soon Trey, because pretending I'm not dying isn't going to do you any good."


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: So Rick didn't let me tae over Percy Jackson. I still don't own it.**

"There must be a reason," Trey was muttering. I decided not to talk, it used too much of my energy. "Can you heal yourself?" I thought for a moment. Chiron's words echoed in my head, _"You could be blessed completely differently or not at all."_ I remembered reading legends about a girl who people thought was a mortal Artemis. She could heal people, but not herself. When her best friend was dying in an old dying forest, she healed the forest around her, therefore also healing her friend. Right now, the water was polluted with my blood. Maybe if I healed the water, I could heal myself as well. "I- I thin s-so," I stuttered. I tried pulling my hand off of Trey's face, but his was holding my wrist. "Um," I said. Trey blushed.

Once my hands were in the water, I closed my eyes and thought of happy things. Talking with Dagny and Emma, beating Shawn and the other jerks at capture the flag, finding out Trey liked me. "Hey," I said. "You'd better dye your hair blue." My eyes were still closed, but I felt Trey's teary eyes light up like lamps. I felt something soft on my lips, and I opened my eyes to see Trey kissing me. I shut my eyes again and kissed him back. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?" He asked, pulling away but still cradling me in his arms. I smiled faintly and said softly, "I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to say that there's no one else you could ever be with and that you'd rather be with and that you'd rather be alone than without me. When it comes to guys, I'm just flat out shy. I would never say that I loved anyone to their face unless I knew that they loved me too. But it looks like if I don't heal myself now, I'm going to die, so find someone else. There are plenty of girls out there that are better than me." Tears were streaming down both of our faces as Trey said, "But there's nobody else like you." I smiled faintly again. "You'll make it somehow," I said softly. "Now let me try to-,"

I was suddenly cut off by two bursts of light; a silver light and a gold light. From the gold light appeared a tan, blonde hair, blue eyed man. He was muscular and was exactly how I pictured a surfer from California. He had a silver bow strapped to his back and he wore Celestial Bronze Greek armor over a white t-shirt and jeans. The woman was pale and had long silver hair that was braided down her back. She had bright electric blue eyes. She had a golden bow strapped to her back and also wore Celestial Bronze Greek armor over her long white dress. A golden deer stood at her side. Apollo and Artemis were standing in front of the six of us. Sam, Riley, Matt, and Jordan all bowed. I really couldn't and Trey wouldn't stand up and just let me fall back into the water, much less take his arms from around me. I think I knew him too well. "There is no need to bow," Artemis said. "You are the saviors of Olympus and the world. "Yes," Apollo said. "I've come up with a haiku for the occasion. This is it; There once were-," Artemis cleared her throat, interrupting Apollo. "Apollo had decided to heal his daughter and I have decided to-," This time Apollo interrupted Artemis. "Not kill her boyfriend," he said quickly. Artemis glared at him. "What?" Apollo whined. "I like him!" "Fine," Artemis muttered. "I've now decided to give him the blood of the Kerynitian hind."

My vision was going fuzzy and I was getting lightheaded and growing limp fast. "Could you kind of hurry up with the whole healing thing Dad?" Matt asked. "She's kind of dying." Apollo rubbed his hands together and knelt down in the water on the other side of me; across from Trey. He placed one hand on each of my deep cuts and golden light began to glow from them. I felt my strength slowly retuning and my cuts actually closing back up. When Apollo removed his hands, I was back at full strength and perfectly health. I sat up and hugged my Dad. "Thank you," I said. "You have a whole life ahead of you," Apollo said. "And I hope to see this young man in more of it." He pointed at Trey and we both blushed. Artemis now approached Trey holding a bottle of golden liquid. "This is basically a good luck charm," she said, handing him the bottle. "When you drink it, things will go your way for the rest of the day." Apollo clapped his hands. "You rhymed sis! Maybe I'll split my post as the god of poetry with you!" Artemis rolled her eyes. "Brothers," we both muttered at the same time. She looked at me and smiled. "Good job Callie Solace. I knew I did not make a mistake in blessing you." Then she turned and gave Trey another icy glare. "None of that will be used to affect her or you will die!" she commanded. Trey held up his hands in surrender. "I wasn't planning on it," he said. "Good," Artemis said coolly.

I stood up and Trey did too. "Do you think you could like, magically transport us back to Camp Halfblood or something?" Jordan asked. "It's right about lunch time." I looked at the sky. I couldn't believe that it was only one o'clock. So much had happened. Apollo nodded. "Goodbye heroes. I'll see you tomorrow!" We only had a chance to exchange a confused look before Apollo snapped his fingers. Golden light flashed around us. I wouldn't suggest traveling by golden light. It's not very pleasant. My stomach was churning the entire time.

We arrived back at camp about .75 seconds later. We had landed on the lunch room tables. I landed on the Aphrodite table and my foot had knocked over red Kool-Aid all over Drew. She screamed and yelled, "THIS IS NEVER GOING TO COME OUT!" I tried to stifle my laughter as I managed to choke out a, "We're back guys!" There was silence for a couple moments. The only things you could hear were the naiads splashing around in the water and the nymphs whispering. Soon, even all of that stopped.

Then, everyone erupted into cheers.

Apollo's Haiku

_There once were six kids_

_The seventh died on the way_

_Then they save the world_


	35. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: It is necessary to inform you that after 35 chapters of writing, I obviously still don't own Percy Jackson.**

It had been one year since the end of our quest. One year since I found the love of my life, one year since Will and I had been adopted by the Weavers, one year since I vowed that I would never forget what had happened to me, to Colin, to my mom, to the people who had died in Anacostia Park from Gaea. I would never forget anything that happened one year ago. It had been the best and the worst year of my life.

I had actually gone to school. I lasted one whole year, my eleventh grade year, and I was actually looking forwards to going back for my senior year. I had no intention of going to college. I was going to go into nursing school immediately. With my grades in biology, health, and the Red Cross class I had taken, I could go straight there. Will was going to college though. So were Trey, Sam, Matt and Jordan. I have one word for them; Good luck. Riley was going into modeling. Wait, let me specify. Sports gear modeling. Like for Colombia and Under Armor. Companies like that. She didn't even go to school with Sam, Will, Matt and I. She went straight into modeling as soon as she could. Actually, she had gone in January, four months after we had returned from our quest. Right now, she was in Maine. Trey had stayed at Camp Halfblood, studying there. He had decided on going into sports broadcasting. It was a good choice for him. Actually, I had helped him decided between that and a pro-baseball player. He still got to be in the sports action, but got to have more freedom. Big plus, you got to make your own schedule. Well, a big plus for me.

Today was a special day. Today was February 14, 2014. Today, Will and I would turn 18. So far, I was going to the beach. All of my friends claimed that they were busy with their significant other. Even Will's girlfriend, Nyssa, had been busy. Trey was studying for a big test he was having in Science, but had called me and 12:01 to wish me a happy birthday. We made plans for the weekend, tomorrow actually. Today was a Friday. Will and I were skipping school and spending the day together. Brother/sister love right there. We were going to make pancakes then go take a hike in the Smokey Mountains. That's right; Matt's family lived right at the base. Now I not only had my half-brother in the house, I had two younger sisters.

The first part of the day went well. We had taken our hike and showered. Now it was 6:30, and we were heading to the beach. Matt hadn't come home after school. Figures, he has a job at the Publix down the road. So did Will (I had a job at the Archery Center teaching kids, so I only worked on weekends), but he had taken the day off. I was in a swimsuit, but I was wearing a cut-up Camp Halfblood shirt and ripped jean shorts over it. My hair was in a messy fishtail. Will wore his sleeveless Camp Halfblood shirt over his green swim trunks. Way to match Will. We slipped on shoes and headed to the beach. You may be slightly confused. The Outer Banks was kind of far away from the Smokey Mountains. We were really going to a lake we had found behind an old abandoned barn that was ten minutes away. We took a double bike. That's correct; I had mastered the double bike. But only with Will, Matt and his sisters, Mariah and Carrie, didn't have the right coordination to match me. Will and I were both uncoordinated, so it worked perfect. Soon, we were at the lake.

We then got the biggest shock of our lives. Matt, Sam, Nyssa, Jordan, Annabeth, Percy, Emma, Dagny, and Riley all popped out of the lake and yelled, "SURPRISE!" Sam, Riley, and Annabeth ran out of the water and hugged me. I glanced across at Will to see him pull away from a guy hug with the guys and kiss Nyssa. I gave Matt, Percy, Jordan, Emma, Dagny, and Nyssa all hugs and I glanced around. "Where's Trey?" I asked. Dagny frowned and said, "He couldn't make it." I felt my heart drop down into my stomach. "We're sorry Callie," Annabeth said quietly. "He was really upset too. He's glad that he's going to see you tomorrow though." I did my best to smile. "I'm happy too," I managed to say. "I have you guys. Now let's swim!"

The night was spent swimming. Will and I went against each other in a chicken fight which he won. I think Percy was trying to throw me off his shoulders though. Apollo and Artemis had each given me gifts. I received a moon and star necklace from Artemis and a notebook for Apollo with a message inside. It read;

_"My little ray of sunshine,_

_Seeing you grow up has been surprisingly hard on me. With other demigods, I watch them grow and realize that I will only cross their minds ever now and again. But I realize that I'm on your mind constantly and you're on mine just as much. I'm not at all shocked that you are my favorite daughter. I watched you grow from a small blonde haired girl with pigtails to an independent young woman who is a treasure to me. You are full of beauty, music and life. I'm proud to call you my daughter. _

_Love, _

_Dad"_

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I kept rereading the note. I was his favorite daughter. He had called me a _HIS _little ray of sunshine and _HE _was proud of me. I closed the notebook and held it close to my chest. Then, I opened it again and reread it for at least the tenth time. This time, I noticed a P.S., but I'll tell you that later. I set the notebook down by my other gifts, a books in Ancient Greek, a new violin bow that lit up, new combat boots (thank you Riley!), and some clay. Thank the gods my friends know I'm artsy.

I sat on the edge of the river alone while the rest of my friends and Will ate cake. You guessed it; I was still depressed that Trey hadn't come. I sat with my head in my knees a few minutes before I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind. "Miss me?" a familiar voice that I loved so much said. I wrenched around in my captors grip and kissed Trey. "I thought you weren't coming," I said, pulling away but still keeping my face close to his. "They lied," he whispered and kissed me again. Let me just say, my night got a whole lot better right then.

At the end of the night as I rode the double bike home (I took the back seat so I could lean my head against Will) I sighed, knowing that I had many happy years to come.


	36. Epilogue of the Epilogue

**Disclaimer: You obviously know what I'm going to say. I don't own Percy Jackson.**

I was sitting on the couch with my four year old daughter, Shay, and my two year old boy Jay. The three of us were spending quality family time watching a New York Yankees baseball game. Just then, a dashing man with tan skin, blonde hair, and stunning blue eyes appeared on the screen. He was sitting at a table with two other men, both much older. "There he is!" Shay said excitedly. "There's Daddy!" She waved wildly at the screen, as if he could see her. My phone had been buzzing like crazy the past hour. "He's on for the Yankees?" Sam had texted. "I always thought he liked the Rays better?" "GO YANKESS!" Annabeth had texted. "Glad he's got SOME sense in him!" Other people were texting me too, but these were my favorites.

"I'd like to say something," the handsome man said. "Today is the day a very special person in my house turns four." Shay got even more excited. "Is he going to say it?" she asked excitedly. "Happy Birthday Shay!" the man exclaimed. Shay cheered and Jay clapped and giggled. My adorable children both had blonde hair. Shay however, had green eyes. When she was born, I texted Annabeth and said, "Are you sure she isn't your and Percy's child?" "Thank you Daddy!" Shay yelled, clearly attempting to yell through the screen. "I love you!"

"We'd also like to wish you a happy birthday Shay. Now, let's talk to our on field reporter. Michael?" the older man on the right said. I shut the TV off and turned to Shay and Jay. "It's bedtime," I said. "Aww," two whined. "I've already let you two stay up way too late. Let's go to bed. Have you brushed your teeth yet?" They nodded. I walked them to their rooms and tucked them in, kissing their foreheads. "Daddy will be home tomorrow," I said to each of them. I knew that they had barely heard me though. Soon, I watched as Jay's eyes closed. Eventually, hyper little Shay went to sleep.

I walked out into the living room and saw my phone screen light up. There was a text from my adoptive mother.

"Glad to see that you and Trey are doing well. We're excited to see you for Thanksgiving."

I smiled. Trey and I weren't just good. I placed a hand on my round stomach. We were doing great.

As for the P.S. I told you I would tell you about, it said;

_"This notebook is for you to write your own story. Have fun with it."_

So here I am, a mother of soon-to-be three writing this story to you. Write your own, because everybody has a story to tell.

* * *

**I've honestly had an awesome time writing this story. I'm actually really sad that I've finished. But I'll ne writing more. This is not the end of me! **

**Anyhow, I hoped you LOVED this story as much as Sam and I did. I also hope that you had fun reading it, almost as much fun as I had writing it. **

**Tell your friends!**

**Oh, comment if you have any ideas for another story. I may not get started on it anytime soon because of Avatar the Next Earthbender (check it out!), but I MAY get around to it. A little more than may actually. I'll try.**

**Love you guys!**

**Callie**


End file.
